Danger Magnet
by Pepper07
Summary: Chuck's flashes seem to be throwing him into more and more danger. When he flashes on a mad bomber with a rumor on new prototype, Sarah and Casey aren't just going to be hunting this man down, but making sure that the bomber doesn't hunt down Chuck first.
1. A noticed flash

Chuck tried to hold his smile in front of the customer, but it was growing very difficult. A small woman, no older than sixty, was franticly telling him the story about her new digital camera that her daughter had given her (but in all honesty really didn't want it), suddenly shutting off and just quit working.

"And it's not the batteries!" she huffed looking at her camera with loathing, "I may be old but I'm not stupid."

"Alright ma'am," Chuck said as nice as possible, "Don't worry about it, just leave it with me and"

"I didn't even want this infernal thing!!" she ranted, not noticing Chuck's smile slip off his face, "But my daughter insisted on me keeping up with the ages. I just don't see why they make it so difficult! What was wrong with just regular film?! It looked just as nice as these…computer generated pictures. I just don't understand it."

Chuck gave her another charming smile, "Again, don't worry ma'am, the Nerd Herd will fix it up for you in no time. Just come back by tomorrow and it should be as good as new."

"Bless you, young man," she smiled at him, giving him the broken camera, "Such a nice boy, listening to the ramblings of an old woman. I wish my son in law was as polite as you." She sighed, "I guess some wishes just can't be granted."

Chuck laughed uncomfortably, not sure if it would insult her or not. She blabbered on a few more minutes about her family, spilling out details he'd rather not hear, and after he got her to sign some papers, she said her goodbye and left.

"You have a nice day." Chuck waved as she walked towards the door. When she was out of sight, Chuck let his smile face fall and let his head used the desk for support.

"How much you wanna bet that it was the batteries all along," Anna said behind him, picking up the camera and examining it.

"There's no reason to bet, because I already figured that to be the case," He sighed taking the camera from his pretty co-worker, "But I'd rather not embarrass her, so I'll just make up something when she picks it up tomorrow."

Anna patted his back; "You have a big heart Chuck." he turned towards her and smiled. "Too bad it makes you look like a total pansy." His smile quickly evaporated.

"Thanks, Anna. Really builds up the self esteem."

"Just being a friend," Anna replied with a caring smile. Chuck let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. Leave it to Anna to be the blunt one. "By the way, have you seen Morgan?"

Chuck propped his head up with his hand, scanning the store with disinterest. "Hmm…last time I saw him, I think he said something about taking a nap in the entertainment room."

"Well he isn't anywhere else so I guess that's where he must Oh my god who is that!"

Chuck turned towards Anna, looking in the same direction as her. He didn't see anything interesting, just the back of one of the customers roaming the CD section. From what Chuck could tell, he was a tall, well built, and middle aged man, with salt and pepper colored hair. He was wearing a navy blue polo with khaki pants. Chuck raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"He's stunning," Anna breathed, cupping her head in her hands. "They don't make them like that any more."

"Okay, one, how can you even tell what he looks like since he had his back turned, two, aren't you dating my best friend, and three, why are you telling me this?"

"I saw his face before he turned. Yes, but there's nothing wrong in looking. And last, because you're the closest thing to a girl in this store, Mr. Sensitive."

"You're really doing wonders with my confidence today aren't you?" Chuck glared at Anna who merely shrugged, still looking in the direction of the older man. He rolled his eyes and turned his gaze with Anna, having nothing better to do.

This time the man turned toward their direction, his face now visible. Chuck's body went rigged.

"Told you he was good looking." Anna smiled, noticing her partner's expression. Chuck wasn't paying any attention to her though. Pictures of that man and his name: Marcus Hampton, bomb designs, exploding buildings, and pictures of a dozen different agents, flooded his vision. After a few moments, Chuck snapped back into reality, his face growing slightly pale.

Anna gasped. "Oh crap he's looking this way!" she turned her head and busied herself with the stapler. "I hope he didn't notice us staring."

Unfortunately he did. The man's eyes caught Chuck's. They stared at each other, his cold, blue eye bored into Chuck's brown ones. A silent realization washed over them both. Chuck, realizing that this man he flashed on was extremely dangerous, and the man realizing that someone recognized him. The man's eyes narrowed, causing Chuck to take an involuntary step back.

He noticed the worker's reaction. He set down the CD that he was holding, never taking his eyes off of Chuck, and made his way towards the Nerd Herd station.

Oh crap! Chuck thought jumping over the counter. "Anna!! Man the station!!"

"What! Why?" she complained, throwing the stapler behind her.

"Because I said! Don't worry I believe in you!!" He called over his shoulder, noticing the reason for his flash was gaining on him. He turned and ran smack right into another customer, knocking a digital alarm clock out of her hands.

"Hey!! What's the big idea?" the blond girl hollered, pointing a finger at Chuck.

"I'm really sorry miss but I'm in a hurry…" she grabbed his elbow as he attempted to slip pass.

"That still gives you no right to just"

"I've got to go! Sorry!!" he yanked his arm free and ran towards his right, noticing that the older man wasn't following him anymore. In fact he didn't see him anywhere.

That was because he was standing right in front of him.

Chuck rammed straight into him, bouncing off of him like a rag doll. The man grabbed him by the arm, helping him keeping his balance.

"Sorry about that." He said with a friendly smile that unnerved Chuck. It seemed fake. That's when he noticed the man's hard eyes, telling his real feelings. Chuck was reminded at that moment of a look Casey gave him, that meant 'if we were alone and you weren't so damn valuable I would rip your throat out'.

That didn't make Chuck fill any better about his situation.

The older man put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it very tightly. "You don't look so good kid," he said, his innocent yet disturbing smile, "You look a little pale. Maybe we need to get you some fresh air. Come on, let's step outside."

CRAP!!

"CASEY!!" Chuck found himself screaming the agents name, and in a very girlish squeal. Everyone in the store turned to look at them, confused.

"What's Chuck screaming about?" Jeff asked Anna who was sitting on the Nerd Herd station, filing her nails. She looked up.

"Apparently he's getting assaulted by gorgeous over there." She said going back to her nails, "Lucky." Jeff stood there for a moment, shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Casey, trying to sell a refrigerator to a couple, heard the scream and snapped his head up. He immediately saw Chuck in the hands of a man a few years older than himself, and he looked pissed.

"Dammit Bartowski," he hissed under breath. He looked at the couple and gave them a tight smile, "Excuse me for one moment." As he stepped away from the confused pair, his smile slipped into a hard set glare, nearly running towards Chuck.

The man, still tightly holding on to Chuck's shoulder, saw Casey making his way quickly towards them. He gave Chuck one last glare, then pushed him roughly away, making his way towards the exit.

Chuck fell back on his butt, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Everything's fine. Now go back to work." Casey yelled at the other workers who were still staring at Chuck. He swooped down beside him, grabbing his shirt and pulling it towards him. "What the hell was that, Bartowski?!"

"Nice to see you too, Casey."

The NSA agent glared at him.

"I flashed on that guy." Casey's eyebrow shot up. "And then he saw me staring at him, and I guess he knew I recognized him or something, cuz he started coming towards me, then I ran and he caught me and tried to get me outside. That's when I screamed your name."

"Good thing you did too," Casey said, "Even though you scream like a four-year-old girl."

"Thanks. Means a lot to know that…"

"What did you flash on?" Casey asked in a low voice, ignoring his sarcasm. Chuck sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand. "It was about an exploding building, a list of agents that were killed, and that guy. He was named…um…Marcus Hampton."

Casey went strangely quiet. Chuck looked up at him and noticed his skin was paler than usual, and sweat was building up on his forehead.

"Casey?" Chuck asked, freak out by his friends reaction. Suddenly the agent stood up, bringing Chuck up with him. He dragged him towards back of the store. "Casey?!" The agent slid open the entertainment rooms door open, revealing Morgan who was supposedly in a deep sleep on the couch.

"Of course he's still asleep." Chuck breathed, shaking his head slightly. Casey stomped towards his friend, picking him up by his shirt collar. He carried him towards the door and threw him roughly towards the ground.

"What the f" Morgan shot up from the ground, ready to tear in to the person you threw him. His anger quickly evaporated when he saw Casey staring at him. "C-Casey!! Hey there good buddy! Did you want the couch for something, cause that's perfectly fine, I mean you know were like brother's and"

"Go," was all Casey said. Morgan gulped and nodded. He saw Chuck, gave him a friendly wave, and ran towards the Nerd Herd station.

"That was a little harsh, wasn't it?" Chuck asked as Casey pushed him inside and locked the door. "Casey? You're freaking me out more than usual."

Casey looked at him, his features hard. "I don't know how, Bartowski, but you sure as hell attract the worse kind of people."

"What are you"

Casey interrupted him. "Marcus Hampton: age 48. He creates bombs for any terrorist groups that will pay the most. He doesn't exactly make them, mostly designs them. But that doesn't make him any less dangerous. About seventeen years ago, he blew up an undercover CIA office. Fourteen agents were killed, and about twenty more were injured. Right after that he dropped from out radars. I'll give him credit, the bastard's brilliant. No matter what we did he kept dodging us." He ran his hand across his face. "I can't believe that ass hole was actually here! Of all places…" Casey pointed his finger at Chuck.

"You do not even realize how lucky you are. If Hampton would have gotten you outside these doors, he would have killed you without hesitation." Casey sighed. "This isn't good. He knows your face now. And if he thinks you might have recognized him…dammit!!"

Chuck stood rooted in place. He felt his stomach turned cold. He stared at a spot on the floor, his mind blank. Why does this always happen? Ever since he became the stupid intersect, bad guys seemed to flock to him like birds. No matter where he went there was always a weapon in his face, or a villain trying to kidnap or kill him. He let out a shaky breath.

"I'm a damn danger magnet."

Casey's mouth formed a small, yet unnoticeable smile. That is definitely one thing the two seemed to agree on. He opened the door, catching Chuck's attention again. "I'm going to go inform agent Walker on our current findings. She'll want to hear about this." He shot a look at Chuck. "Stay in this room until we come back. If I even think you step out of this room, I'll ground my foot so far up your ass you'll see it coming out of your mouth," and slammed the door shut.

Chuck slumped down on the floor, bracing his back on the couch. He closed his eyes. This was going to be one of those days.


	2. The Mission

Sarah had a feeling that today wasn't going to be a very good day. She noticed it this morning when she was running late for work and stumped her toe on her bed post. Then, when she arrived at work and got chewed out by her dorky boss for not cleaning out the grill just right. Later that day, she got hit on by a group of elderly man, one who also tried to pinch her butt. Then she got in trouble again for nearly shattering the customers hand. And then, when things started to calm down, Casey burst threw the doors with a dead serious glare on his face.

"Agent Casey," she said with a tight smile, "And what do I owe the pleasure."

"We need to talk Walker." Casey said, clearly not in the mood.

She rolled her eyes at him, turned around, and busied herself with the fryer. "About?"

"Bartowski flashed in the Buy More just now."

Sarah's body stiffened.

"What did he see?"

"Marcus Hampton." She whipped her body around.

"What!?!" Sarah hollered in the empty restaurant, her perfect completion growing pale, "Where Is He Now?! Did you obtain him? "

"No," Casey huffed; his hand combing threw his head "He left the store before Chuck could tell me who he was."

"So you just let that psychopath walk out?!" Sarah yelled, her head starting to pound. Oh yeah, this definitely wasn't a good day. "He's been hiding under our radar for years, and when he finally shows up in your area, you, mister cold blooded killer, couldn't stop him from leaving a BUY MORE!"

Casey gritted his teeth together, trying to keep from shouting, and glared at her. "This wasn't my fault Walker. If your little boyfriend-"

"Don't blame Chuck!!" Sarah yelled slamming her hands down onto the counter, "He wouldn't of hesitated to contact you or me if he had flashed on somebody!"

"That what I'm trying to tell you!!" Casey shouted, his face beat red "When the idiot flashed on Hampton, he noticed him. The bastard got to him before he could reach me! "

"What!" Sarah gasped, her eyes widening. She felt her skin go cold.

"Relax, Bartowski's fine," Casey said, noting her panicked look. "You'd think I'd just be standing here talking to you if he wasn't?"

Sarah gave him a hard glare and he continued. "Luckily he started screaming like a little school girl and caught the whole store's attention. But by the time I reached him, Hampton had thrown him on the ground and was half way to the door."

They both went silent; the only noise in the building was the turning of the ceiling fans, and the low hum of the radio playing in the back. The two agents stared ahead of them, both lost in thought. Chuck flashing on Hampton was both a good and bad thing.

Good, because Hampton has evaded them for years. Every time they thought they had cornered him, it always leads to a dead end or body. And with Chuck flashing on him, they finally might be able to catch him. It was bad however, because though he is brilliant and cunning, Hampton is a paranoid psychopath, and if he thinks Chuck knows something, well, that puts Chuck in more danger than usual.

Sarah finally broke the silence.

"Where's Chuck Now?"

"I left him in the entertainment room. He was a little shaken up but..."

"So you just left him there alone?!" She yelled at him, startling the older man slightly. "Did you ever think that Hampton might come back for him!?"

"Calm down Walker. Chuck's perfectly safe in there. Hampton is not stupid enough to go after him today after that scene they caused."

"I don't care if Hampton is smart enough or not!! Leaving Chuck alone after getting the hell scared out of him was irresponsible!"

"For god sakes, he's a grown man! He can look after himself for a couple of minutes! I don't see why you're getting so worked up-"

"Because I care about him John," She snapped at him. Casey looked at her; shocked by her statement. "And I want to protect him because I want to and not because I have to. He's a dear friend to me; not just an assignment. " She gave him a hard glare. "And it's time that you stop acting so damn tough and just admit that you care about him too." She jumped over the counter, landed right beside him, and quickly walked to the front door, slamming it behind her.

Casey stood rooted in place for a moment; his eyes following Sarah make her way speedily to the tech store. He felt his anger rising. The nerve of her! Saying that he, of all people, had a soft spot for one of his assignments; especially Chuck Bartowski! That nerdy little cry baby, who couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag, never obeys his orders, and can cause more trouble for him in three minutes than any terrorist or high rank assassin has done in years. After years of being a ruthless agent, why would one dork cause him to go soft!!

_Because he's your friend_, Walker voice taunted him, causing his stomach to boil with anger. He slammed his fist into the counter, erupting the silence with an echoing bang.

"I have not grown soft," he said to the empty restaurant. "And I have no friends."

Sarah nearly sprinted across the parking lot to Buy More, not even realizing she dodged a car by flipping over it. She rushed threw the doors, ignoring the greeter and speed walking all the way to the back, toward the curtain drawn room. She opened the door, and her stomach clenched as she saw Chuck sitting on the ground with his head resting in his hands, his body tense.

Chuck had heard the door open, and his heart sped up. He guessed it was Casey, but then again it could have been the crazy bomber that now wants him dead, or any of his annoying co-workers. All of them didn't sound appealing at that moment. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw Sarah on the other side, looking down at him worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," he sighed reading her face, "I'm just a little rattled. Not every day a crazy bomber dude tries to grab you." He cracked a smile. "Guess that's the side affects of being a government secret huh?"

Sarah didn't say anything. She kept her blue eyes on him. Chuck coked his head to the side. "Sarah? Are you…" but was cut off when the young agent kneeled down and development him into a hug.

Chuck's body went still, unable to react. Sarah arms wrapped around his stomach, her face buried in his neck. She was holding him as tight as she could. He felt his face burn red.

"I'm so glad you're not hurt," she said into his neck, her breath sending warm chills down his spine. He finally regained control of his arms and hugged her back, pressing her closer to him. He felt himself smiling as he laid his head on hers.

"Of course I'm fine. I got you here to protect me," He whispered not knowing that the agent's heart sped up. "And Casey when he's not being a complete ass."

Sarah laughed silently into his skin. "He has his moments." Her smile fell as she pulled away from his body and faced him, "But I wasn't much help for you today tough."

"And that's where Goliath comes in." he gave her a reassuring smile. "Seriously, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me or any body else, so stop blaming yourself for not being around me all the time. Besides it's probably a good thing I flashed on him. Maybe this time you guys can catch him."

Sarah pressed her forehead to him. "I only reason I would even care to catch him is just to make sure he doesn't try to hurt you again."

Chuck felt his heart ram against his chest. His knew he had deep feelings for Sarah, and unfortunately knew she didn't share the same ones. He was just the assignment, and they weren't supposed to get involved. Besides, she still had feelings for Bryce. But still, he loved when she said things like that to him. Even though there relationship was a fake, her caring words made it easier to believe it was real.

Chuck let out a long sigh, catching Sarah's attention. She looked up and met his eyes. That's when she realized that their faces were only a few inches apart. Her face reddened. They sat there for a moment, not sure which one would pull away first. By the way it was going, it looked like neither.

"Kiss Her You Idiot!!" came a hiss from outside of the door. Both their heads snapped around to see Morgan with a video camera in his hands, crunched down low by the door frame.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Chuck asked relieved and angry that his best friend just killed the moment. Sarah stood up and moved away from him, her redden face going unnoticed by Chuck.

"I was going to film you getting your groove thing on and putting it on my blog; to show nerds every where that you can score a hot chick with patience, charm, and a hell of a lot of luck."

"Some times you make my brain hurt." He sighed standing up and walking towards his friend. "Well now all that video is going to show is for the nerd's friend to butt out and speak only when spoken to."

"You know that hurts," Morgan whined as Chuck walked out of the room and stood by his friend. "I was just trying to shout out some encouragement."

"It was unwanted but thanks anyway."

"BARTOWSKI!!!!" Chuck and felt his skin go cold as Casey stomped towards him; a serious looked on his face. "What in the hell did I say about stepping out of that room while I was gone?"

"Oh Come on! Sarah here, that protection right! It SHOULD COUNT!!!" Chuck hollered anxiously as he walked backwards into the entertainment room, tripping on his foot, and falling on the coffee table.

"Chuck!!" Sarah hollered.

"Ouch, that had to hurt." Moran hissed.

"Idiot." Casey huffed. He looked at Morgan. "Shouldn't you be doing something?"

"No…" Morgan thought for a moment until he heard Casey growl at him. "Oh, yeah, I have that very critical, important thing to do…..very far away from here.., Bye Chuck!!" and he ran off.

Casey shut the door behind him and locked it. "Well now that one idiot's out of the way,"

Sarah gave him a quick glare as she help Chuck from up from the table and on to the couch. "You okay?"

Chuck was about to answer when Casey interrupted harshly. "Quick the pity party Walker, he can deal with a little bump. We've got business to take care of."

"Some one needs to change their tamp," Chuck mumbled rubbing his injured head. Sarah bit back a smile.

"You wanna repeat that Bartowski?" Casey snapped his nostrils flared in anger.

"I said, somebody should turn on a lamp, you know bring some brightness back into the room," Chuck swallowed nervously, Casey glare intensifying. "I'm shutting up now."

"Good Idea."

"Agent Casey, Agent Walker," General Beckman, along with Director Graham appeared on the screen; ending the conversation. Chuck gave a sigh of relief.

"Chuck has had a new flash I suppose," Director Graham said, watching the three on the monitor intently. He notice Agent Walker's muscle's tense.

"It appears," the female agent stated, turning her eyes towards the screen, "that Chuck flashed on Marcus Hampton earlier this afternoon."

The two head officers were silent for a moment, Chuck noticing that they stole a quick glance at each other, before Beckman commented, "That is a very strange…and lucky coincidence."

"And how's that?" Chuck asked sitting up a little.

"We have one of our field agents deep under cover in an underground terrorist organization," Graham elaborated to the three.

"Which ones?" Chuck asked.

"We are not a liberty to say."

"Course, forgot the whole secret spy rule."

Graham continued as if Chuck had never interrupted "Well only days ago, our agents sent us an update. In this, it describes a rumor that has been circulating like fire through the organization. Apparently, the plans of new explosive prototype are being sold to the highest offer."

"And you think Hampton is the creator." Sarah finished, feeling a sickness rising in her stomach.

"We don't just think." Beckman said rubbing the brim of her nose between her fingers. "We are for certain. And that does not make us feel any better."

"What's so great about this prototype?"

"The agent doesn't know much." Graham explained, "But what is for certain, is the power of the bomb. Is that it could take out your whole city."

"Oh." Chuck whispered, images of Ellie, Capt. Awesome, Morgan and the others all raced threw his head, thinking how fast he could lose them all in one fiery moment. His stomach dropped. "Wait! So what if this nut job has already built this thing, and were too late to stop it!?"

"Because he doesn't build them," Casey answered, his features hard, "Only designs them. He then sells them and lets the buyers use his creations and then they take the glory and blame."

"Why?"

"He's smart. He knows that it'll be a lot less likely to be caught if he just draws out the plans instead of creating and setting them off. Safer too. The only time he ever created and set off his own bomb..."

"Was in he bombed the CIA building." Sarah finished. Chuck looked at them both.

"Wow we're screwed."

"Not necessarily," Beckman said, drawing the three's attention back to the screen. "With this new flash, we have found out that Hampton is in your current location."

"And if you find Hampton, you find the prototype." Graham said, "The bid is not for another week. In that time, we want you to find him, and arrest him. Do Not Kill Him." He looked directly at Casey, "though he is a threat, he will have information on his buyers-"

"Wait a minute!" Chuck intervened, "You want us to find this guy in a week when you've been searching for this guy for more than a decade!!!"

"You are both are top agents and the interest. Plus Mr. Bartowski," Beckman said with a smug smile, "ever sense you came on the scene you've been attracting some very interesting characters. And if you can attract Hampton once, I'm sure you can again. Good luck." And the screen went black.

Chuck looked at Sarah and Casey, who stared back down at him, one with a look of concern, and the other with a smug grin. He sighed and slumped back onto the couch. "My life has officially hit rock bottom,"

Casey opened the door, "Well then, crawl out of that pathetic little hole and hurry up, we've got work to do."


	3. Encounter

Chuck slumped into his dark bedroom, his head pounding and his eyelids heavy. He decided against changing out of his Buy More uniform, and fell on his bed, exhausted.

"Ah, this is so much better than standing." He yawned, kicking off his shoes and moving into the middle of the bed. Lying on his stomach, he let out a comfortable sigh. He knew Sarah would call, or Casey would come bursting in any minute, but he was just too tired to care. A quick cat nap would do him wonders.

He hadn't been able to sleep in the past three long, days. Ever since the team had gotten the assignment on Marcus Hampton, they've been going non-stop. Sarah was going threw old files on Hampton, checking his background and old living spaces, trying to see if she could find a clue to where he's hiding out now. Casey was out scouting most the time, seeing if he could spot the guy around town; maybe at a local restaurant or video store, and of course, Chuck had to tag along with Casey.

He would help out by asking people in different business if they had seen this man, showing a photo to them, and when they said no, he would give him their number and ask them to please give a call if they do.

Casey didn't like the idea, since it could give them away if Hampton knew some one was searching for them, especially if he realized it was Chuck. But they were running out of time, and they were desperate.

Chuck had actually asked Casey what would happen if we didn't find the terrorist in time. The agent gave him a hard stare, "They would do what I would do to you if I were unhappy with you."

That comment made Chuck search even harder.

The only break the three of him got was when their jobs came around. All of them would go, tired and the case still burning in there minds. It was a bit more annoying for Chuck, because the story going around the employee's lounge was that the day he had the flash, he had been sexually assaulted by Hampton. Chuck wanted to beat his head against a cold, cement wall.

Lester and Jeff would not quick laughing at him, Morgan would get defensive when ever a male customer got near him, and Anna was trying to talk him into a support group. Casey on the other hand, was enjoying the rumor immensely. Every time on of his friends would bring it up, he look over to see Casey giving him his famous smug smile. Chuck would have said something to him if he wasn't so terrified of the guy.

He pulled a blanket over his body, burying his face in his pillow. It was so good to be home and to be able to get some sleep for once. He just wanted this week to end, whether they found the guy or not.

Then his cell phone rang, bursting his happiness and waking him to his depressing reality.

Chuck threw off the blanket, and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. It was Casey. He thought about ignoring it, but his life would then be threatened more so he answered.

"Yeah,"

"We found him." Casey said excitement and relief heavy in his voice. Chuck immediately perked up.

"What?"

"A take out boy from pizza place called," he explained, "He said he had just delivered a pizza to the guy you came looking for yesterday. He said he wouldn't have even of recognized until he saw the guys eyes. The kid said that he lived in an old apartment complex across town; a very secluded place. Dammit Bartowski, your idea actually worked, I'm pretty impressed. I just thought that maybe Hampton would figure out it was you searching for him and come back the Buy More to kill you," you could hear a smile in his voice, "Guess will be coming to him now."

"I love how much faith you have in my ability to attract danger." Chuck said his voice hard.

"Just get over here." And he hung up.

Chuck sighed, pulled back on his shoes and left his room.

Sarah greeted Chuck as he came into Casey's apartment. He closed the door and walked towards the two, who were sitting by the agent's laptop.

"Hey Chuck," Sarah said closing the laptop and standing up from the desk. "We just finish talking to Beckman and Graham, and were going in for Hampton alone."

"What? Why?"

"Because if we come with more than one car, it will look suspicious. Besides me and Walker can take Hampton down, as long as he's not expecting it."

"Are you sure it's even him?" Chuck asked, starting to feel a little skeptic of their finding.

"We weren't at first." Sarah said walking towards a file and leafing threw it. "The man in question paid with a credit card with a different identity. After some digging it turns out…Joe Landing, who is renting from a man named Sam Rodes, who apparently has a slight similarity in his credit history as-"

"Marcus Hampton." Chuck breathed. "So you're saying he has several different identities."

"Yes. And to confirm this," She pulled out a slip of paper, "According to records, as a young child, he had lived in that same apartment complex. It all fits."

"I can't believe it. We actually found him."

"He screwed up." Casey said, loading his gun, "We were very, very lucky. You flashing on him have been his greatest down fall."

"I'm a little shocked that you're complementing me Casey," chuck said, a smile forming on his face.

"I'm not complementing you idiot." Casey glared at him. "I'm stating a fact. Whether it happens to make you look useful or not is your problem."

"You are a very angry person."

Casey gave him a cold stare.

"Alright boys," Sarah stated walking towards the door, "Are you two going to bicker or are we leaving?"

Chuck nodded, but Casey grabbed him by the arm. "One moment before we go. I want to set something straight."

"What?"

"Listen Bartowski," Casey said in a commanding tone, "I know you love to disobey me like crazy," Chuck looked away nervously, "But mark me, if you do not stay in the car when I tell you to, I will shoot you."

Chuck's mouth dropped open "Are You nuts?! You can't kill me!! Interest remember!!

"I didn't say it would be lethal." He let go of Chuck's arm and walked out the door. Chuck looked at Sarah.

"Will he really shoot me?"

"He said it wouldn't be lethal." She said and walked out. Chuck gaped after her.

"When did this become hurt Chuck whenever it seems necessary day?!"

In a half hour, the three were parked across the street from a withered down apartment building. The buildings surrounding it were in the same state. All store signs were worn down with age and vandalism, bars covering the windows. The streets were quite; not a person in sight.

"Okay, why would a billionaire bomb designer live in a piece of crap apartment?"

"Cover."

"Still could have picked a nicer apartment."

"Okay Chuck," Sarah turned around to face him. "Casey and I will go inside, get Hampton and the design, and get out. You just sit here, and no matter what you hear or see stay in the car, alright."

Chuck nodded. She gave him an encouraging smile before turning back towards the front. Casey shut off the car and got out. Sarah followed him, leaning back in to tell Chuck one last thing. "Call if you need us okay?"

"Or just let out another girlish scream, will probably be able to hear it from there."

"Thanks Casey, I'll be sure to do that."

"Remember," Sarah said closing the door. "Stay." As the both slammed the doors, Casey pulled out his keys and locked it. With one last look the two agents walked briskly towards the complex, hands close to their guns.

Chuck sighed and leaned his head back on to the seat. For once he was happy he had to stay in the car. Hampton scared the crap out of him, and could get catch up with some well deserved sleep.

As the minutes ticked slowly by, Chuck became more and more aware of his stomach growling. He tried to ignore it, but he hadn't eaten anything tonight, and it was catching up with him. He looked out of the back seat windows, trying to distract himself. It was foggy outside, so it was hard to make out anything. And the unnatural quietness of the neighborhood gave him the chills. He stomach growled louder. "Man I'm hungry." A quick memory popped into his head as head said that. He remembered as they were coming down the street, that on one of the corners was a vending machine. And if he was thinking correctly it wasn't far from where the car was parked.

Sarah's voice immediately came into his mind_. He said it wouldn't be lethal_. He shook his head. "Alright, the machine is far away from the apartment, so actually I'd be safer keeping my distance than staying in one place. And besides, I'll be back in the car before they realize I left." He nodded at his explanation. "Yeah, what could go wrong?" He didn't answer himself he shrugged on his jacket as he climbed out of the car. He shut the door, and jogged quickly down the street, away from the car, Sarah, and Casey.

It was a lot foggier than he had expected. As Chuck reached the old, but working machine, he noticed that it was a lot father from the parking lot than he realized. He couldn't even see the car from here, and only a section of Hampton's apartment. Chuck dug for some change in his coat pocket as he stood in front of the vending machine. While looking at his choices, he didn't notice a silhouette walk out of the alley a little ways beside him, and stop to stare at him.

Hampton couldn't believe what he was seeing. As he was walking back to his apartment from buying cigarettes, standing right under the street light in front of him was the kid from the Buy More. What was the he doing here? He knew he didn't live near by, or he would have seen him before. Hampton knitted his eyebrows together. Something wasn't right about this. He's had a bad feeling about the guy ever since that afternoon a few days ago. Hampton knew the boy recognized him; especially when he screamed for help. And this was no coincidence that he shows up here three days later. Hampton grounded his teeth in frustration. He should have killed him then and there.

Hampton walked silently towards Chuck, who still didn't realize that some one else was there. "Hello there." He said Chuck's back, making him jump sky high and dropping all his change.

Chuck whipped around, and nearly screamed when he saw Hampton standing behind him. He suppressed it though and answered back, "He-hello."

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Um….no," Chuck tried to keep his voice calm, not wanting to show his panic, "I don't think we have ever met before."

"You seem a little nervous,"

"Well, you would be too if some one snuck up behind you." Chuck said a little bit more defensively than he meant to.

Hampton step towards the younger male menacingly. He was wearing a white button up shirt and khaki pants under a black trench coat. He was only few inches taller than Chuck, but his age and body build was twice a big, making Chuck feel small beneath him.

"Then tell me then stranger, I've live in this neighborhood most of my life, and I've never seen you around before. And unlike you, I never forget a face."

Chuck felt heart take a small pause. "That's because I just stop to get a snack because I was hungry." Chuck looked him up and down, "And for some one who lives in this neighborhood you sure as hell don't dress like it."

Suddenly Hampton threw his arms out in front of him, slamming them into the machine and pinning Chuck between them. Chuck let out a small yelp, which caused a sadistic smile to form on Hampton's lips. Chuck braced himself against the vending machine, bending the front in, desperately trying to distance himself as much possible from the man standing in front of him. Hampton bent his head down, his face just a few inches from Chuck's.

"Don't get cute with me kid." He said dangerously calm, his confident smile still on his face, "I know you're lying to me. You were that kid at the Buy More a few days ago. The one that screamed like a little girl."

"Why does everyone have to throw that little tid-bit at my face?"

"Shut up," Hampton said in a low hiss. Chuck immediately clamped is mouth shut. "There's been a question poking me at the back of my mind for some time now, ever since our last encounter." His ice blue eyes burrowed into Chuck's, "And you're the only one who knows how to answer it." He leaned his closer, his eye telling Chuck that he already knew the answer." so why exactly, were you staring so intently at me that day?"

_Oh Crap_. "Because you were so stunning and I was thinking they didn't make men like that anymore." Anna's comment had jump into his head so fast he didn't even realized he had said it out loud, or that every single word was dripping in sarcasm. Oh he was so dead.

Hampton nostril's flared and his eyes filled with anger. He rammed his fist into the machine, making a huge dent an inch away from Chuck's head. "CUT THE CRAP BOY!!YOU THINK I'M PLAYING GAMES?! NOW OUT WITH IT!!!"

Chuck's cell phone rang at that exact moment. The two were silent for a moment. Hampton looked down and saw Chuck's coat right pocket light up. He reached roughly into the kid's coat and fished it out. He looked at the phone, then at Chuck, and then pushed the answer button.

"Chuck?" It was Sarah. He felt his stomach go hollow. "Chuck, listen. Hampton wasn't here, but we found the plans for the prototype. Were coming back to the car, just stay there okay….. Hello? Chuck? CHUCK!! Are you there?! Answer m-" He hung up. Hampton threw the phone down and step on it; smashing it to pieces. Chuck looked at his destroyed phone, crest fallen. "Hey! You didn't have to do tha-"

Chuck looked up at Hampton, rage contorting the older man's face. Chuck felt his throat close. His body was shaking slightly and his forehead was soaked with sweat. Hampton grabbed the young man by the shirt collar. "So that's it. You're helping the FBI…." He said in a deadly quiet voice.

"No! I'm…" Hampton fist squared with his cheek before he could protest. Chuck felt his body crash roughly onto the concrete sidewalk, stars erupting from his vision. His cheek was burning, and he felt tears weld up in his eyes. Then he felt a foot connect hard with his stomach, sending him up on his knees.

"You little bastard," He heard Hampton snarl, grabbing him by his curly brown hair, "You noticed me in that damn store and called the cops didn't you?" Chuck tried to shake his head, but movement was constricted by Hampton's hand. The larger man threw him back down onto the sidewalk, standing over him like an animal triumphantly catching his prey.

Chuck's vision was blurred, and his head was pounding. Where were Sarah and Casey?! They must know he's in danger, right? Sarah knew something was wrong on the phone, and both the agents know he can't just stay in the car. _They'll be here any second_, Chuck hoped, _any second now_.

But when Chuck heard the safety of a gun click off he wasn't sure if he had a second.

_Why didn't I just stay in the car?_

Hampton straddled him, his legs pinning Chuck's arms to his side. Chuck struggled underneath him, which only caused another sadistic smile to cross over Hampton's face. "No use boy." He said coldly, holding the gun an inch above Chuck's head. Chuck immediately went still. His heart was ramming against his chest, making it hard to breathe. Hampton laughed. "Not so smart now, are you?"

He cocked the gun back. "You have made a very fatal mistake. You have ruined everything for me! That design was my greatest ever, and your big mouth has just cost me **millions**! What did you think ratting me out would accomplish? A trophy? A big celebration on your be half? That people would call you a hero?! " The terrorist barked out a harsh laugh, starring daggers down at him "The only thing it's won you, was a bullet in your brain."

"You know, Chuck," he recalled the kid's name from the phone call, "It's been a while since I've actually killed some one myself. I'm not one to get my hands dirty." His face lit up with a sadistic delight, "But in this case, I think I may enjoy it."

Chuck's mind was blank. He was trapped. He knew they're no way in hell he could get out of this mess without Sarah or Casey. Where the hell were they?!

_They don't know where I am_. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. They didn't know that he went to the coke machine. Hell, they probably just realized that he left the car! So he would just have to inform them.

**"HELP!! SARAH!!!!"** he screamed so loud that it caught Hampton completely off guard, and his holds on him slackened. Chuck noticed this and took this chance to free his arms. With his arm free, he cocked it back and punched Hampton in his face as hard as he could, knocking him off his body, but hurting his hand as well. "**SARAH!!!** Ouch, wow that hurt…**CASEY!!!! OVER HERE!"** he screamed as he squirmed away from Hampton, sending his right foot into the older man's stomach in the process.

He heard Casey's muffled shout, which sent a warm relief throughout his entire body. Chuck tried to stand up, but his legs were too wobbly. He fell on his knee, scrapping it badly on the dirty ground. He let out a low hiss. He could here the agent's footsteps racing fast across the cement. "SAR-" He was cut off by a body tackling him to the ground, his bruised cheek smacking hard against the pavement.

Chuck tried to scream again, when he felt the barrel of the gun pushed violently to the roof off his mouth, silencing him. A strong arm wrapped around him, shoving him into the body of his captor. "Oh, yes," Hampton breathed into his ear, rage constricting his voice, "I am going to take great pleasure in killing you."

"Chuck!" He could hear Sarah's voice call him clearly now. He began to struggle, lurching himself forward and digging his elbows into Hampton's ribs. He heard the older man hiss in pain and then pushed the barrel hard into the roof of Chuck's mouth, making him gag at the taste of his own blood. "Stop squirming," Hampton hissed pulling Chuck to his feet.

"Bartowski! Where the hell are you!!" he heard Casey holler, his voice echoing down the street. In a last attempt to get his friends' attention, kicked his foot out, hoping to catch something loud. Luckily the thing he hit was an old car, whose alarm started blaring.

"Over there!!" Chuck saw Casey shadow race across the building's wall, follow by Sarah's. Thank God!!

Hampton growled, and tried to haul Chuck into the dark, abandon alleyway that he had appeared from. Chuck struggled furiously, trying to slow down the man as much as he could. They were so close! He couldn't just give up!

His heart soared when he saw Sarah bellow down the street corner, her eyes growing huge at the sight of Chuck and his captor. "CHUCK!!" she yelled, her panicked eyes narrowed in rage as she grabbed her gun and pointed it at Hampton, "FREEZE!"

"Try to shoot and he dies," Hampton snarled, smashing the cold metal against his hostage's teeth. Chuck winced in pain.

"Your outnumbered Hampton," Casey said stepping beside Sarah, his muscles tense and his gun trained on the man's head. Hampton froze. His grip on Chuck tightens to the point where he couldn't breath.

"You're surrounded," Sarah said moving towards the right, trapping Hampton to the wall, her voice hard with anger. "Take the gun out of his mouth, and throw it to the ground. Now."

Hampton was breathing hard into Chuck's ear. No one moved or said anything. Sarah and Casey kept their guns trained on Hampton, and the man kept his gun stuck to the roof Chuck's mouth. Finally, after what seemed like an hour to Chuck, he felt the gun being pulled out of his mouth. He let out a harsh cough, spitting out some blood that was gagging him. Hampton kept the gun in his hand, probing it into Chuck's back.

"I said, throw your gun down." Sarah growled, stepping towards them.

"Not until you put your guns down," Hampton snarled pressing it hard against Chuck, "How will I know you won't shoot me dead after I release him."

Casey laughed, "What? You think we won't shoot you dead even with the kid shielding you," he leveled his gun to Chuck's chest, "You're sadly mistaken."

"Thanks Casey," Chuck mumbled looking to Sarah for help.

"Just put the damn gun down Casey," Sarah hissed, setting her slowly down on the ground and raising her hands up to her head. Casey glared at Sarah, then back to Chuck. He let out an exasperated sigh, and then slowly put down his gun and repeated Sarah's motions.

Hampton sneered at them, and whispered into Chuck's ear. "Don't think that you've gotten away from me boy. I have many, _many_ ways of finding you." He released his grip and pushed him towards the ground.

Sarah didn't even hesitate to help Chuck, relief washing over her. She ran towards him and picked him up by the elbow. "Thank god Chuck, are you alright?"

Chuck nodded, looking at her with fear and relief. That's when Sarah noticed the bruise on his cheek, and his bleeding mouth. She wanted right there and then to beat the living crap out of Hampton; but held her emotions in check as she help Chuck back towards Casey, not taking her eyes off the man who had injured him. Casey had quickly retrieved the gun he hidden in his back pocket, and aimed it at Hampton, who seemed remarkably calm for a man staring down a barrel of a gun. He grabbed Chuck by the arm and pulled him behind his back, shielding him. Sarah did the same.

"You okay?" Casey whispered to Chuck, not taking his eyes off the terrorist.

"Yeah," Chuck breathed shakily, so relieved that they had found him.

"Good, because after this is all over, I'm going to beat the living crap out of you."

Well, maybe not so relieved that Casey found him.

"Marcus Hampton," Casey stated, his attention on the other man now, "You are under arrest for-" he was interrupted by a small chuckle from Hampton.

"I'm sorry _sir_, but it seems you are mistaken about that. Because instead of arresting me, you're going to have to deal with something a… bit more pressing," As he said this, he pulled out a small, slim controller from his jacket, placing his thumb just above the button. "You see, I've made an escape plan for every one of my 'work places', just in case something like this would happen." He shot a quick glare at Chuck, "Too bad you found the one with my prototype plans, oh well." he smiled at them cruelly, "Hope you enjoy fireworks."

He pressed down.

Behind the team was a loud explosion that shook the very ground they were standing on. Screams eloped the night air, lights in apartments beside them turning on, people racing out of there home to look at the damage. Casey and Sarah looked around too, and couldn't believe what they saw. The apartment building in which Marcus Hampton lived went up in a fiery brilliance.

While the two agents were distracted, Hampton started to retreat into the dark alley. Before he could escape the scene and the two agents, he gave one last look at Chuck, who caught his stare. Though Hampton's face was calm, his eyes were filled with absolute hatred; sending a chill down his spine. He smiled at the younger man, "See you soon Chucky-boy," and then evaporated into the darkness.


	4. A friendly hand

Thanks everybody for reading. I'm having a blast writing this, and I'm glad to be getting some responses. I love your reviews! They give me the strength to write more lol. So please review and enjoy chapter 4!!

"What in God's name were you thinking?!" Casey yelled over the chaos that was going all around them. Chuck cringed away, keeping his head down. He was sitting in the driver seat of the now silent vehicle-courtesy of Casey's fist- that had saved him,his body leaning on the open door. Casey was towering over him like an infuriated mother, while Sarah was talking to the police sergeant.

Firefighters were trying to put out the flames covering the demolished building and police officers were shuffling the panicked neighbors away from Hampton's wreckage. Others were staring in horror at the sight before them, comforting their friends that had just lost there homes and possessions. Chuck ran a hand threw his hair. This was his entire fault.

"I wasn't." he mumbled, the only answer that Chuck could come up with that wouldn't cause him another fist in his face. In fact it was closest to the truth than he could actually get. He knew it was incredibly dumb to get out of the car, but he did any way. He disobeyed the two people who would risk anything to keep him safe, and it cost innocent people their homes and lives; not to mention his own.

"Well I figured out that much Bartowski." Casey snapped, "I knew you were an idiot, but this is ridiculous. You knew damn well that Hampton would have killed you if he got the chance, and still you purposely ignore me and Walker, and go skipping off around a shady neighborhood, that you don't even know, by _yourself_, into the hands of a paranoid terrorist!! What, did you need a freaking gun shoved into your mouth to convince you that he wanted you dead?!!"

Chuck unconsciously shuddered, trying to block out what had happened only minutes ago. He was afraid to look up; not to face Casey or Sarah, but terrified that he might see Hampton again, giving him that calm, sadist smile. He shook the thoughts away.

Casey was getting impatient, and a little worried. Usually the kid talk's non-stopped about things that make him want to tear his hair out. Now he could barely get three words out of him. "Chuck," he said in a low but hard voice, "look at me."

Chuck slowly raised his head to meet the agent's and Casey immediately regretted it. The younger male looked absolutely terrified. His skin was pale and clammy with sweat, his usual bright brown eyes were dull and wide with shock, and he was shaking uncontrollably now. Casey cursed inwardly.

The agent shrugged off his jacket and threw it over Chuck's shoulder's. Chuck flinched at first, thinking the older man was going to swipe at him, but was surprised when the warm jacket eloped him.

"What's-"

"You looked cold," Casey interrupted, looking away from Chuck and feeling like an idiot, "And I don't need it at this moment…"

Chuck was a little taken back by the agent's unusual kindness. After a moment, he let a smile form on his face, pulling the jacket tighter around him. "So it is true, all living things do have a soul."

"I glad you recovered your ability to be a smart ass." Casey glared at him though relieved that he was starting to perk up. He looked over his shoulder to see Sarah walking towards them, her face unreadable.

"Well, good news, the designs are with us." She sighed, retrieving a disk from her jacket pocket, "Bad news is we don't have Hampton."

"Do you think…he has copies of the prototype?" Chuck asked, hugging Casey's jacket closer to him.

"That's not a security blanket punk," Casey said to Chuck, "Don't wrinkle it."

"Geez, and here I thought our own grinch's heart had finally grew," Chuck sighed.

"Anyway," Sarah chimed in, stopping Casey from yelling at him, "Yes Chuck, Hampton did have some extras, but they were destroyed, along with everything else." Chuck couldn't help but noticed Sarah glance at the smoldering building.

"What if he e-mailed himself the designs to different computers?"

"That," Casey said with a smug grin, "was also taken care of. We attached a virus within the design plans, so that if he tries to open it on any other computer or disk, it will shut down the system."

"Wow that is handy." Chuck sighed standing up from the car. The fire was close to being out, fortunately, and the crowd that had formed around the area was starting to thin. He looked at Sarah.

"Did everybody get out of the building?" Chuck asked his voice cracking. Sarah hesitated.

"Not... everyone. The bomb destroyed three other rooms besides Hampton's, nobody could have survived, but other than that were still not sure. The attendant's taking names as we speak.

Chuck let out a shaking breath. "This is all my fault."

"Chuck that's not true-"

"Yes it is Sarah! If I would have just listen to you and stayed in the car safe and sound, this would have never of happened. You would have gotten Hampton and the designs and those people would still be alive and have homes. But thanks to me, everything went to hell, and now there's a psycho on the loose, who wants to freaking tear me apart!! "

"Shut it Bartowski," Casey said, "Yes you stood of stayed in the car, but you didn't. Your stupidity got the better of you, so what? It's nothing new. Like it or not, what happened tonight happened, whether you caused it or not. Besides, many people other Hampton wants you dead."

"Wow Casey that makes me feel so much better about my self. Now I can sleep soundly tonight." Chuck said sarcastically.

"He means that you don't need to blame yourself Chuck," Sarah said taking him by the arm, and walking him to the car; Casey right behind. "This wasn't your fault, and we did get the designs, which were more vital than Hampton." She gave him a serious look. "Though now, Hampton's going to blame you for everything, meaning you are in danger. You're going to have to listen to us, no matter how painful that is for you. Can you promise me, and I mean actually keeping it, that you will let us protect you."

He nodded sadness for disappointing her over whelming him. He could tell in her eyes that she was upset, but not showing it for his sake. That didn't make him feel any better.

When they reached the car, he slid into the back seat silently, the agents doing the same. Casey started the car and drove away from the wreckage, and Chuck, exhaustion hitting him, fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Sarah looked back, watching Chuck sleep. She let out a low sigh as she turned around. "This is not good."

Casey didn't say anything, a silent agreement noticed.

"Hampton's insane." She continued running her hand threw her blonde hair. "God, if we didn't find Chuck at that exact moment." She just shook her head.

"He sure does know how to stir up trouble." Casey finally said, looking at the sleeping passenger in his rear view mirror.

"That's for sure." Sarah agreed with a dark laugh. Her face then turned deadly serious. "He won't stop you know. Hampton won't stop chasing Chuck until he's personally standing in his blood."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not going to let that slimy bastard anywhere near Chuck." Casey said determinedly, the image of seeing Hampton having a gun in the kid's mouth made him sick with anger. Sarah smiled at him.

"I thought you weren't going soft Agent Casey."

"Shut up." Casey grumbled, ending their conversation.

Chuck awoke to a soft shake and Sarah's voice. He opened his eyes to see the pretty blonde smiling sweetly back at him, her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, it's time to get up, were home." She said letting go of shoulder. He stretched, blinking his eyes rapidly. Chuck got out of the car, and with Sarah sliding her arm into his, they started up the sidewalk.

"Where's Casey?" Chuck asked.

"He's checking the area." Sarah said, making Chuck nervous by her vague answer. He looked around nervously, the thought of Hampton being here made his stomach churn.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Sarah clinging tightly to Chuck's arm. He felt his cheeks grow warm. As they reached his front door, Chuck snuck his arm slowly out of her grip. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Well yes, but you'll also being seeing me the rest of the night because I'm staying with you."

Chuck choke on his spit. "E-excuse you?"

"Do you actually think I'm going to let you stay here by yourself after what happened tonight?"

"No offense Sarah, but after what happened, all I want is some sleep. And you being there….well I don't think I'd be able to."

Sarah hid a smile, her cheeks flushing a light pink. Chuck continued. "I just want some time to myself. Besides, Casey has the whole place wired. If anybody comes in, the big guy will know. I'll be fine."

He watched Sarah for a moment, her eyes hard with thought. Finally she let out a sigh and nodded. "Okay, Chuck, just promise me one thing-" She gave him a soft, lingering kiss on his cheek. His body went still. "Sleep well." And with that she walked away, giving him a small pinky wave as she retreated.

Chuck stood on the step for a moment, staring after her fleeting form. His heart was going crazy and his face was hot. "What was that about?"

"Get inside before I throw you inside Bartowski." He heard Casey say from his apartment window. He little out a small yelp, unlocked the door, turn the knob and rushed inside.

As he locked the door, he heard some one enter the living room in a rush.

"Chuck?" Ellie exclaimed, clearly shocked to see him up at this time. "What are you doing? I thought you came in hours ago."

"Yeah I did, but Sarah needed me for something." he lied turning towards her. Ellie's back was towards him, digging something out of her purse. Her hair was tied in a pony tail, and she was dressed in her blue scrubs.

"Aww, a late night visit? How romantic. You know you didn't have to come home. She is your girlfriend and all, it's not like I would have said anything." She turned to him, a smile quickly evaporated as she looked at him. "Oh my god! Chuck! What happened to your face?!"

Chuck's hand immediately flew to his cheek, trying to hide the bruise. Ellie rushed over to him, removing the hand and looking at it with worry. "Good lord, it's all cut up, did you get into a fight or something?"

"No. no I just had a hard fall outside of Sarah's apartment on the pavement. Nothing to bad."

"Nothing bad, Chuck even your lip is bleeding." She grabbed him by the arm and guided him into the kitchen, leaning him against the counter. She bent down and rummaged threw the cabinets.

"Seriously sis, I'm fine. And why are you up so early? Something happened?"

She came up with a first aid kit. "Yeah, there was apparently a gas leak in an old apartment complex. Not a pretty sight from what I was told. It's going to be total chaos down there so they called me in to help out."

Chuck felt his throat go dry. "Did, did they say how many were already pronounced dead?"

Ellie stopped what she was doing and looked at her brother strangely. "No, why do you ask?"

"Just curious." He said looking down, guilt washing over him "But seriously, there's injured people worse off than me. You need to go."

"This will only take a second." She grabbed a huge bandage from the box and ripped it open.

"Wow, super bandage."

"Yeah, well this kit isn't as supplied as I would like it but it should do." Ellie picked up some ointment. "I'm going to put this on that cut, so it won't get infected."

"I'm not three Ellie I know what the stuff is for."

"Smartass." Ellie said with a smile, "Now this will sting a little." She applied some on to the injury gently with Chuck barley flinching. Then she placed the large band aid on the bruise, covering half his cheek.

"There you go. Now keep that on, I don't care how ridiculous you look."

Chuck nodded his cheek still stinging. Ellie grabbed her purse. "I probably won't be back till late this afternoon, so there's some Eggo's in the fridge for breakfast, and call if there's an emergency. Love ya."

"Love you too." Chuck said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled and started towards the door. "And Ellie?" he called stopping her. She looked at him, noticing a trace of concern in his eyes. "Be careful okay? I know your safe in the hospital but, please, be careful."

Ellie cocked her head at him and gave him a sweet smile. "Of course I'll be careful. Bye sweetie. And get some sleep, you look exhausted" She winked at him, opened the door, and walked out closing it gently behind her.

Chuck stood there for a moment and ran his hand threw his hair. Exhaustion rushed threw him, causing a yawn to escaped his lips. He started down the hall towards his room, his eye drooping with every step. He didn't even notice that his bed room light was on when he entered the room.

He took off Casey's jacket and threw it in his chair along with his shirt and pants. Changing into a gray t-shirt and homer Simpson pajama pants, he plopped onto his bed, hearing a small crunch underneath him. Chuck frowned, and dug his hand underneath him. He pulled out a small envelope with no address on it. He turned it around and looked inside. Nothing.

Any other time, he would be curious, but sleep was taking over his senses. With a long yawn, he threw the empty envelope to the ground, turned out his light and rolled over, falling to sleep moments later.

After a few minutes of watching him and making sure he was deep in sleep, Sarah opened the closet door and left her hiding place. She stood over him, and swatted a small strand of hair out of his face. She silently took off her shoes and carefully climbed on the other side of the bed, tucking herself in. Sitting up for a moment, the young agent looked down at the piece of paper in her hand, a worried frown forming on her face.

When Sarah snuck into Chuck's bedroom window two minutes after leaving him, she had found the envelope lying conveniently across his bed. Curious she opened it, seeing a sentenced that angered and unnerved her. She wanted so badly to warn Chuck as he entered the room about what she had found, but he was already so tired and scared that it wouldn't make the situation any better. So she would let him sleep for now, letting him save his energy for tomorrow, when he would need it most.

As she looked at the sleeping form beside her, she let out a soft sigh. "Sleep tight Chuck." She whispered laying down close beside him. Even though she planned on not falling asleep, being so close to him comforted her. Sarah unconsciously wrapped her arm around Chuck's body, pulling him close and drifted off; the disturbing sentence still lingering in her mind.

_I told you I had many ways of finding you, Chucky-boy._


	5. Newly found courage

Hey everybody! I kind of got a writer's block on this one, but after the new episodes of chuck last night, I was able to find my strength and finish my latest chapter!! Enjoy my fellow readers!

_Chuck's head was pounding as he lay on the cold cement floor, his body unable to move. He had no idea where he was, darkness surrounding him. He made his eyes wide, trying to find any out lining of objects. He listened intently to the silence; the only thing he could hear was his own breathing._

_Then from above him, Chuck heard a loud click that echoed throughout the silent space. His heart beat quicken, and his breath came out in large gasps. A metal object was then placed lightly onto his forehead, a calm, familiar laugh following._

_"Those people didn't have to suffer," Hampton's voice whispered in his ear, sending a jolt of terror threw his body, "If you would have just stayed put, and did what you were told, everything would have gone as plan. But because of your idiocy, innocent people were hurt. And because your actions took away my most prized possession," Chuck could just hear the sadistic joy in his voice. "I took away yours."_

_Suddenly lights blasted into Chuck's eyes, making him wince in pain and surprise. He shut his eyes, and turned away from the brightness. When his eyes adjusted to the new found light, he opened them, and immediately wished he had kept them closed. Because lying dead in front of him, was every one he held dear._

_Ellie was lying on her stomach, her dull, lifeless eyes staring right back at him, a bullet wound in the middle of her forehead. Awesome's body was sprawled behind her, multiple shots in the back, and his shirt red with blood. Morgan was crumbled up in a bawl not far from the couple, a pool of blood circling his form. Casey laid a little ways from Morgan, shots in the arms and chest with his neck turned at an awkward angle. And Sarah, her body set on the other side of Ellie's, was reaching for him, her hair covered in blood; shot in the back of the head. _

_Chuck felt his heart fall into his stomach, tears spilling out of his terrifying wide eyes. He couldn't pull his gaze away from them. He wanted to scream, to run, to do something! But fear and despair had filled him, making him helpless. The people he loved most all were dead because of him._

_"Aww, don't cry Chucky-boy," Hampton laughed, forcing Chuck to look back up at him. "You'll be joining them very soon."_

_Hampton, giving him another sick, sadistic smile, aimed the gun at Chuck's head and pulled the trigger._

Chuck sat up straight in his bed, his eyes flying open and sweat soaking his body. Sun slipped threw his window, lighting the room. His throat was dry as he looked around the room, making sure it was empty. He felt some one stirring beside him. An arm circled his mid-section, and a new batch of terror seized him.

"GET AWAY!!" he screamed pushing away the person lying with him completely off the bed. With the nightmare still fresh in his mind, Chuck hopped off and onto the other side, and grabbing the bottom of his lamp, he swung it outwards; ready to defend himself.

Sarah's eye had flown wide open with surprise as she felt herself shoved off the bed. Her head had connected with the floor first, sending a tremor of pain threw her skull. She let out a confused gasp, still dazed with sleep.

"Alright whoever you are," Chuck said, his voice trembling slightly. "You better get the heck out of here before I go Chuck Norris on your ass."

Sarah laid on the floor a moment, realizing that Chuck was talking to her. She pulled herself into a sitting position, her head coming over the mattress. Across the bed was Chuck in his Homer Simpson's pajama pants, holding an old lamp in front of him like a sword. His head cock to the side when he saw Sarah's face.

"Sarah?"

They stared at each other for a moment, in which Sarah's mouth turned up, a laugh escaping her lips. She didn't know how, but for some reason Chuck looked so stupid that it was absolutely adorable. Most men could never pull that off.

"What?" Chuck asked, putting the lamp on the floor while Sarah helped herself up, who was still laughing at him. "What's so funny? And what are you even doing here? I thought you went home."

"I came back," She said between giggles. "I wasn't about to leave you."

"I could have taken care of myself."

She cocked her eyebrow at him. "Chuck Norris?" she laughed louder as she walked out of his room. "Please."

Chuck stood there for a moment, breathing a sigh of relief. It was just a nightmare. Everything was okay, and Sarah's beautiful smile proved it.

"Have you ever seen the guy?" Chuck hollered following after her, trying to defend himself, "He's like an unstoppable war machine."

"Who's a war machine?" Morgan's voice called, the front door slamming close. Chuck walked into the living room; Sarah was no where in sight.

_How does she do that?_ Chuck thought with amazement, walking into the kitchen. "Oh. Chuck Norris."

"Ah yes, Mr. Norris. He does inspire toughness." Morgan said sitting at the bar. He ran his fingers threw his beard. "That's where this beard look of mine came from. It's where the power of his strength generates from."

"Really, because I'm pretty sure he never kick ass with his facial hair." Chuck noticed a fresh cut on Morgan's arm, the skin around it scraped and bruised. "Geez Morgan, what happened to your arm? Have a disagreement with the paper boy again."

"Hey, that kid was an orange belt in Tai Kwan Do, and no some jerk off in an SUV nearly ran me over this morning." He shook his head, "I tell ya, the world today is a dark, cold place. I mean first a man tries to grope you…"

"Morgan," Chuck sigh, annoyed. "I was not groped, hit on, ambushed, or assaulted by anyone." He started towards the door with a pop tart in his hand.

"Ah," his friend shook his head, following him. "Anna said denial was the first stage of these sort of situations."

"Maybe I should let you pedal to the Buy More, how does that sound?"

"Shutting up."

"Good Choice." Chuck said, opening the door and then shutting it behind Morgan.

After there voices could no longer be heard, Sarah appeared from her hiding place, letting out an exasperated sigh. As she had walk out of Chuck's room, the note from last night shot through her mind, and she instantly pulled it out of her pocket. Not wanting him to see the letter in her hand, and Morgan coming in at the same time, she found a hiding place. She knew Chuck should know about the letter, but she also knew that he wouldn't be able to handle it. Until they catch Hampton, Chuck's going to feel paranoid and scared; and she doesn't want to add on to it. So for now she will keep it between herself and Casey, letting her friend rest a little easier at night.

Sarah left Chuck's apartment, and marched straight over to Casey's. Before she could knock, Casey was already opening the door, ushering her inside.

"We've got some bad news." Casey said walking into the apartment. On the screen were Director Graham and General Beckman, looking very weary.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, an unwanted dread washing over her.

"It seems," Director Graham stated in a very grave voice, "the agent that was working undercover in the organization identity was compromised. We found his body about four hours ago."

Sarah looked at Casey, then back at the screen. "What's that have to do with us?"

"The body was sent to a local police station. Were keeping it quiet for now, but it was also delivered with a note."

Beside the two officials, a small note appeared on the screen. Like the one sent to Chuck last night, it was only one sentence, and filled both agents with anger and concern.

_You're little rat is next._

"Chuck." Sarah said. Casey nodded grimly. "But how?"

"Hampton must have figured that his favorite buyers had a snitch," Casey said, "Luckily the agent didn't have any information on Bartowski."

"He didn't have to." Sarah stated, showing the first note to Casey, "Hampton already figured it out."

Ellie tried to suppress a yawn as she walked threw the semi-crowded hospital lobby. When they called her in for help early this morning, she never expected it to be such a mad house. They're were about a dozen people with major injuries, and friends and family all followed, filling the lobby to a breaking point. Three of the patients didn't make it, one being a small child. Ellie was the one that had to inform the mother. She let out a long, dull sigh.

"You look exhausted. You going to be okay?" one of her co-workers, Troy asked walking with her. He was about the same age as her, and had dark skin and matching eyes. He, Devin and her all went trough training together. She smiled up at him.

"Yeah, last night was just really rough."

"No one said it would be easy. You driving?"

"No, Devin's coming to get me. He was too worried about me driving without any sleep."

"Captain Awesome takes good care of you." He smiled slyly.

"You've been talking to Chuck too much." She laughed giving him a slight frown.

"What can I say? Your little brother is hilarious."

They walked out of the sliding doors, the sun making her squint. A few others were waiting in the pick up lane with them.

"He should be here."

"Why don't you call him?"

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number. After a few rings he picked up.

"Hey babe, you outside?" his voice answered at the other end.

"Yeah, where are you?"

"I'm just getting out of the car. Traffic was terrible. Are you sure you don't want me to drive up there and pick you up?"

"I'm not that worn out worry wart. I'll be able to walk a few feet."

"Awesome. I'll come meet you." He hung up. Sure enough, Ellie and Troy spotted Devin jogging across the parking lot to meet her.

She said goodbye to her friend and started towards Awesome, not noticing a black SUV speed towards her, with no inclination of stopping.

Devin spotted it though and started to run faster. "ELLIE!!"

She stopped in her tracks confused. Then she noticed people scream and looked to her left. What she saw was a vehicle not a foot away from her. Her body froze, and sure she was about to die close her eyes.

Devin knew he wasn't going to make, but still ran faster towards her, his heart pounding in his chest. "ELLIE!! NO! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!"

A second before the SUV connected with her, Troy grabbed her by the arm, and as quick as he could pull her back, both of them tumbling backwards. The vehicle kept going, zooming out of the hospital lot, almost hitting another car in the process.

"Ellie!" Devin exclaimed seizing her in his arms. She was still in shock, her eyes as big as saucers. After what happen finally sunk in, she collapsed into Devin's arm, crying.

"What the hell was that idiot doing?" Devin cursed, stroking her hair.

"That guy was trying to kill her." Troy said standing up, "Bring her back inside Devin. I'm calling the police."

"BARTOWSKI!" Big Mike called from his office. Chuck's head pop up from the nerd herd station, looking at his boss with dread. The big man wagged his finger at him, beckoning him over.

"Yes Big Mike?" he asked, wishing he could be any where else right now.

"Listen Bartowski, I know about the incident a few days ago…"

"NOTHING HAPPENED!!" Chuck yelled between his clenched teeth.

"Denial is always the first sign. Anyway I just want to make sure you're not going to take any legal measures. I like you kid, but I really don't need any kind of rep around here."

Chuck gave up. "I'm not going to."

Mike patted him roughly on the back. "You're a brave man Chuck Bartowski. If you ever need to talk about it, make sure it's not during work hours."

"You have a heart of gold Big Mike." Chuck said as the larger man walked back into his office. Chuck turned back to the Nerd Herd station, muttering curses the whole way.

"What was that about?" Morgan asked, leaning against the desk.

"Apparently my manhood and ego have been stripped from me." Chuck said, his head buried in his arms.

"Ouch man, not cool. Well let me know how that turns out. Oh sugar pie!!" Chuck looked up to see Morgan scurry off to his girlfriend. He rolled his eyes and smacked his head against the desk. He pulled it back up in pain.

"OW! Why do I always do that?!"

The phone started to ring. Looking at it with absolute hatred, he picked it up quickly, barking into it. "What?"

"Whoa, Chuck?" It was Captain Awesome. He immediately cooled down.

"Oh, sorry man, just a rough day. What's up?"

He heard Awesome let out a shaking breath. "Okay, don't freak out but Ellie was in an accident." Chuck felt his heart stop.

"What?" his voice was barely a whisper.

"She's okay don't worry," Chuck let out his breath that he been holding, "but some psycho in an SUV tried to run her over. She's still in a little shock but other than a couple of small scrapes she'll be fine."

"All right I'll be over there in as fast as I can."

"Don't worry about it. I'm taking her home in a few minutes. The police are going to escort us and ask questions there. You stay where you are. The last thing Ellie wants to do is freak you out. She didn't even want me calling you."

Chuck nodded. "Devin. Take care of her."

"I wouldn't do anything else." And he hung up.

Chuck stood there for a moment, listening to the dial tone. Slowly he put it back on the receiver with a small click.

Ellie was almost killed today. Nearly ran over. A thought entered Chuck's mind just then, something that Morgan had said early that day.

_Some jerk off in an SUV nearly ran me over this morning…_

Chuck felt his stomach clench in a nervous pain. His sister and best friend were both targeted today by the same type of vehicle. That was no coincidence. He hopped over the desk, walking briskly towards the door.

"And just where to you think you're going Bartowski?" Big Mike yelled across the store, stopping him in his tracks.

"I have a family emergency.." he stated turning towards his boss.

"I don't care if your having an emergency or not! You will not leave your post until you're break! Comprehend?"

"But Big Mike what about Lester? Or Jeff.." the phone from the station started to ring.

"Those idiots can barely tie there shoes. Now answer that!" his boss yelled, stomping off again.

Again Chuck looked at the phone again with undying hatred. He walked back to the station and picked it back up.

"Nerd Herd. This is Chuck, how may I help you?" Chuck said, trying to sound pleasant, but failing.

"Ah Chucky-boy!" Hampton's voice beamed through the other end. Chuck felt his heart leap into his throat. "Just the person I wanted to speak to!

"I called to ask you about a certain product." The man continued talking as casually as he was talking to a friend. "Electronics just aren't my thing you know. Mechanics and chemistry sure! But these computers just blow me away.

"My…friend I guess I should call him, found a certain listening device in his office about a day ago, actually a few hours after our last meeting. Apparently, one of his, employees, planted it. He informed me that this certain bug is only used by the CIA."

Chuck was breathing fast, fear constricting his voice.

"So that's who your little friends were last night." His voice had grown hard. "This situation keeps getting worse and worse for you."

Chuck finally found his voice. "You tried to kill my sister."

"Ah, yes, the beautiful Miss Eleanor Fay, aka Ellie, Bartowski. She was very fortunate that her friend saved her in time. Your friend Morgan Grimes was lucky as well, of course colliding with that tree wasn't."

"How do you know all that?" Chuck asked his voice trembling.

"Oh I know everything about you Charles Bartowski. You live with your adorable sister and her boyfriend Devin, which you happen to call Capt. Awesome. Your mother left you and your sister along at a young age and your father was never really around to begin with. You were kicked out of Stanford your fourth year by your best friend-"

"ENOUGH!" Chuck screamed infuriated. A few customers stop to stare at him, but he took no notice. He was sick of being put under this guys thumb and not doing anything about it. This creep had hurt innocent people, threatened his friends and family, and now he was toying with him for just the pleasure of it. Whether it was rage that he was feeling or the stress, something snap inside of him that gave him courage that he had lost in the past few days; and boy was it ready to go.

"What's wrong Chucky-boy?" Hampton sneered, "You sound upset."

"Yeah I am a little upset Hampton," He said into the phone calmly; not an ounce of fear in him. "I'm also a little irritated because there's this dooshbag on the line that keeps calling me chucky-boy, which make him sound like a total dumb ass by the way, and it's just starting to get on my nerves a little. I mean what if I started calling him Marky-man? That would get a little annoying wouldn't it?"

Hampton was silent for a moment, his ragged breath the only thing heard from the receiver. "Are you mocking me boy?"

"And why do you keep calling me boy. I mean it obvious that you're older than me, but come on, you still have a few good years left in you."

"Shut up! You have no idea who you're dealing with..."

"Actually Marcus, can I call you Marcus? I do. You're a grumpy, paranoid, old fart that needs to just sit down, take that pine cone out of your ass, and get a life."

"MARK ME BARKOWSKI!!" Hampton was screaming now, his rage coming out of the device in waves. Chuck had to pull the phone away from his ear. "THEY'RE DEAD!! EVERY ONE YOU EVER KNEW AND CARED ABOUT ARE DEAD!! AND WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH THEM, I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART!! PIECE BY PIECE!!"

"What? Chickening out on me now?" Chuck taunted, clearly not thinking. "Why don't you quit beating around the bush and come for me now? If you want to go all Jason on every body, fine, be my guest. But I have to admit, I expected a little bit more control."

"If that's your wish," Hampton snarled in a voice that usually would've terrified Chuck senseless. "No more games boy. _You are mine_."

"All right then nut job, I'll be sure to tell that to some one who cares. Hope you get mauled by a bear, buh-bye."

Chuck hung up before he could hear the older man's retort. He held his hand on the phone for a long minute, the conversation he had sinking in. Last night's encounter and his nightmare flashed threw his mind; reminding him of his absolute terror of Hampton. And he just told the maniac to come and get him. He called the guy a dooshbag. And he said that he hoped he got mauled by a bear.

Chuck stood there, his face white a sheet and a nervous smile plastered on his face. "I Am So Screwed."

YA!! Chapter five is complete!! I hope everyone enjoyed. This was probably my hardest but funniest chapter I had writing. Sorry it took long; I try to get six out quicker! Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!!!


	6. Stand off

I was in the spirit today, so I whipped this out really fast!! Hope you all enjoy!!

Casey and Sarah sped towards the Buy More; neither saying a word, their meeting with Beckman and graham still running threw their minds.

"_How in gods name did he find Chuck so fast?" Casey hissed, tearing up the note in his hands. Sarah shook her head. _

"_He already knew who Chuck was from the Buy More. He just had to hack into the files in their computer, which probably wasn't too hard. Hampton could have pulled up Chuck's whole life story in about fifteen minutes."_

"_Which he had plenty of time to do after he escaped." Casey pinched the brim of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "Does Bartowski know about this?"_

"_No," Sarah answered "I didn't have the heart to say anything."'_

"_Which is probably a good thing," Beckman stated, grabbing the agents attention again. "though this calls for desperate measures. If Marcus Hampton indeed plans to kill Mr. Bartowski, then his life and the intersect's in jeopardy."_

"_Meaning?"_

"_Meaning Agent Walker that Mr. Bartowski's time is up. I'm ordering an immediate transfer to Washington-"_

"_No!! You can't do that!!"_

"_What do you intend for us to do. If Hampton gets a hold of him, then he and our secrets are in the bomber's mercy!! I will not take that chance."_

"_Neither will I," Graham agreed. "You and Agent Casey will pick him up and escort him to the pick up spot as soon as possible. We need to get to him before Hampton does. Do you understand?"_

_Casey nodded grimly, but Sarah still protested. " But if we can catch Hampton before then-"_

"_Enough Miss Walker." Graham butted in. "No matter what you say, it will not change our decision. We will call you with further instruction soon." And the signed off. _

_Sarah, furious, ran her fist into the wall, leaving a large hole as she stormed out of the apartment. _

"_Hey! I'm going to have to pay for that!" Casey yelled, running after her._

Casey looked sideways at the young agent, her brows still knitted together.

"You knew this would happen." Casey said, trying to calm her down.

"Not like this. No one has figured out his identity! It's not fair Casey!" She turned her gazed to the window. "He doesn't deserve this."

Casey just shook his head in agreement, letting the silence elope the car again. Soon they were pulling into the mall parking lot, sliding gracefully into a space. They jumped out of the car, and slammed the doors shut; practically sprinting towards the Buy More.

Sarah and Casey ran into the store, scanning the store for any sign of Chuck. Her stomach felt hollow as she search for Chuck was no where in sight.

"I don't see him." She said, worry creeping into his voice.

"Me either, but I see somebody who probably has." Casey stalked forward. "GRIMES!!

Morgan's head shot up from one of the isles, confusion and fear stretched across his face. "Hey John! What's up?"

"Have you seen Chuck?" Sarah asked, hoping for a good answer. Morgan let out a sigh and ran his hand trough his air.

"Yeah I have, he's a little shaken up too. But I'm sure you've already heard about it."

"Heard about what?"

"You mean you haven't? Geez I thought you would be one of the first people he'd call, being his girlfriend and all..."

"Just tell us what happened Dwarf." Casey growled.

"Ellie was in an accident at the hospital." Sarah and Casey shot a dreadful look at each other. Morgan continued. "Yeah, apparently some ass hole tried to run her over. Luckily one of her co-workers got her out of the way in time."

Sarah let out a breath of relief. "Is Chuck still here?"

"Yeah he's in the back…" They ran off before he could finish. "Yeah, your welcome guys!" He sighed, "People are so ungrateful these days."

"Hampton sure does work fast." Casey said racing with Sarah to the back.

"Apparently. God this is situation's getting out of control. If we don't find Hampton fast..."

"Were going to find Chuck with a bullet in his head." Casey finished her sentence, sending a chill down her spine.

They reached the employee's lounge in record time, finding Chuck sitting at the break table, his head resting on it.

"Chuck?" Sarah asked, walking towards him. When he didn't respond, she thought of the worst. She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, making him yell in surprise.

"WOA!! Oh, hey Sarah, it's just you…"

"Are you okay?" She asked, kneeling down in front of him.

"At this moment in time, yes, but after I tell you what happened I probably won't be." Casey and Sarah looked at him intently. He let out a shaky breath. "Hampton called me, after I found out about Ellie," He waited for the two agents to say something, but when they didn't he unhappily continued. "He found out you guys were government agents by the way. Well any who, Hampton dug up a bunch of dirt on me, and while he was spouting it all off," He hid his face in his hands. "I got pissed off and kind of became a smart ass."

"I don't understand…" Sarah said.

"Well for an example, I called him a dooshbag, made fun of him with no ounce of fear in me, called him a coward, told him I hope he got mauled by a bear, challenged him to come get me now, and hung up on him."

The room had gone awkwardly quiet. He kept his head down, afraid to see Sarah and Casey's face. He wished desperately he could crawl into a hole.

"You told Marcus Hampton…that you hope he gets mauled by a bear?" he heard Casey say, a mixture of rage and disbelief in his voice. Chuck merely nodded his head.

Casey shook his head, and to Chuck's surprise, started to laugh. "Never heard that before, bet that really pissed him off!! Ha! It's about time you grew a back bone!"

"Um…thank you?"

"Casey!!" Sarah yelled at him, clearly not amused one bit. "This is serious! Hampton's not going to rest until he's sees Chuck dead, and you're just standing here laughing at a comment that more than likely send him off the deep end."

"I don't see why you're getting to worked up, its not like Bartowski's going to be here long enough for Hampton to do-"

"CASEY!!" Sarah yelled cutting him off. Chuck looked at the two agents, his brow furrowing.

"Wait. What do you mean I won't be here?"

Sarah looked down at the ground, afraid to meet his eyes. "We were given orders….to bring you back to Washington."

Chuck was silent for a moment, he ultimate fear surfacing. "No…you can't.."

Casey gave him a firm look, though he wished he like Sarah, that there was another alternative. "Listen Chuck, Hampton is just too dangerous for us to ignore. You'll be safer in Washington. He can't get you there."

"I don't care where he can't get me. I'm not living Ellie or Awesome or Morgan or the rest of them! You can tell them to forget it! I'm not running away!"

"Okay, your new found back bone is starting to get on my nerves." Casey said stepping towards him. "Now I'll let you walk out of here with your pride in tact, or I can drag you out of here. Which would you rather do?"

"I'm not sure, I guess with my…..HOLY CRAP WHAT IS THAT!!"

Casey and Sarah both turned towards where Chuck was pointing, and he took that opportunity to run past them as fast as he could.

Casey snapped his head back towards Chuck's fleeting form, cursing himself. "Dammit Bartowski!! I can't believe I fell for that!!" And sprinted after him.

Chuck ran past the registers, risking a look behind him. His heart leaped as he saw Casey not far behind him. _CRAP!_

He saw Morgan in front of him, and immediately an idea struck.

"Morgan!!" he called skidding beside him.

"Hey dude what's up-

"I need you to do me a huge favor. Now listen…." Chuck whispered something into Morgan's ear, his friend nodding intently.

"Alright bro, you hide. I'll take care of Popeye."

"Who?"

"Casey dude."

"Oh, right. Thanks man."

Casey stopped in his tracks, losing sight of Chuck. He let a growl escape his lips. Having to play hide and seek with the little nerd was definitely not on his to do list. Suddenly he saw Morgan leap onto the Nerd Herd station, the intercom microphone in his hands.

"Ladies in Gentlemen!!" he called throughout the store, grabbing all the customers' attention. "I have some news for you! One of you lucky, beautiful customers will walk out of this store, with all of their merchandise…absolutely free!!!!"

The customers gasped with pleasure to Chuck relief, who was hiding in an empty bottom shelf in one of the isles. He listened for Morgan's cue.

"Yes! Yes! A wonderful treat! But there are rules to this game. You have to convince one of our very own workers that you are worthy of this prize. And who is this man you may ask? Well it's none other than our own…JOHN CASEY!!"

Casey, who was extremely close to finding chuck, stopped in his tracks, anger rising inside him. He turned his head slowly toward Morgan, giving him a glare that could kill.

"Starting now folks!! Have fun!!" Morgan finished, jumping off the counter and running away from Casey. In an instant, the agent was surrounded by unwanted people, being and pleading for his approval.

Chuck, silently thanking Morgan for his sacrifice, because Casey will kill him afterwards, crawled away and ran for the door, ignoring Casey calling his name.

The sun was starting to set as Chuck raced out the doors, running towards his vehicle. As he was grabbing his keys from his pocket, he saw Sarah leaning on the driver's side of his vehicle; giving him a small, though not happy, smile.

He stopped in his tracks, looking a Sarah pleadingly.

"Sarah, please, don't make me go…"

"I'm sorry Chuck," she said her voice void of any emotion, which sent a painful jolt through Chuck's heart. "But orders are orders. We have to protect the intersect at all cost."

"But what about my sister! I can't just leave her alone! And if I just vanish, Hampton will try to draw me out by hurting her!! I can' let that happen!! Please Sarah! I have to protect her."

"Well you should have thought about that before you talked like that to Hampton." Her eyes were dangerous now, stepping toward him. He took an involuntary step back. "I can't believe how stupid you are! Actually challenging him to come and _kill_ you! How could you? Not only did you put yourself in more danger than you possibly could have, but also every one around you! Do you realize that? And yet you deliberately put yourself in those situations! You broke our promise!! How can I protect you if you won't let me?!"

"Do you really want to protect me because you care, or because of the intersect." He asked in such a low voice that Sarah barley heard it.

She stopped in her tracks, absolutely shocked at what he said. She stared into his now dull brown eyes, realizing that he honestly thought that was true.

"You and Casey wouldn't even give a crap about my life, except for this stupid computer in my brain! It's the only reason you're even here! It's also the reason I'm in this mess to begin with. I'm sick of it!! I'm sick of dreading every day, thinking I'm going to be shoved in some cell so that people can only use me to get information! And I don't care what you say; I'm not leaving the only people who truly care about me! So get out of my way!"

"Chuck!" she called after him as he walked pasted her and into the parking lot. "Chuck, listen to me! Chuck!"

"Why should I listen to you?" Chuck whirled at her angrily. "So you can fill me with more lies about us being in a relationship? Being friends? Actually having feelings for me?"

"Chuck…"

"No," he said to the ground more than her, feeling his heart break. He knew what he was saying was true, but that didn't stop it from utterly crushing him. "I don't want your fake concern. You made it perfectly clear that you will never develop feelings for me long ago, and it's time I stop thinking that would change. I just want to go home." He looked up at her, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm not running. I'm not putting the people I love in danger."

"So you're just going to go off and get yourself killed?" Sarah asked in a trembling voice, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Looks like it." He answered.

"Well that sure makes my job a lot simpler." a voice said from behind them. Chuck jumped backward, tripping on his feet again and falling on his back side. Sarah stepped in front of him, her gun raised.

Hampton walked casually towards them, his hands in his coat pocket. He gave them both his pleasant, dangerous smile.

"Hello Chuck. Surprised to see me so soon? You didn't think I would just sit around and twiddle my thumbs after our little conversation, now did you?"

Chuck shook his head, "You don't look like a thumb twiddler."

"Shut it Chuck." Sarah said, pointing her gun at Hampton's head. "It was a mistake coming here Hampton."

"Really because I think you're wrong my dear. I've come here for the boy, and I'm not leaving here without him."

"Well I'd hate to say you are." Casey said from Hampton's back, his gun also trained on him. Hampton simply shrugged.

"Actually Mr. Bartowski is going to leave with me on his own free will." He said, glaring down at him. Sarah looked down at Chuck, whose face had grown pale.

"How do you figure that?" Casey said, stepping closer to him.

Hampton laughed, "By using the same strategy as I did with my great escape." He pulled out a small remote. "I have the Buy more completely wired. If Chuck refuses to come with me, I'll simply press the button."

"No!" Chuck was standing now, Sarah holding him back. Hampton grinned wickedly.

"It's your choice Chucky-boy. Either come with me quietly, or sacrifice the innocent. You did it last time; I'd be disappointed if you chose it again."

Chuck looked at Casey, then to Sarah, his stomach feeling hollow. His thoughts lingered on all his friends inside; Morgan, Anna, Lester, Jeff, and all of the other innocent people inside. He couldn't just let them die because of him. Chuck closed his eyes, and let out a shaky breath. "Okay."

"Chuck NO!!" Sarah shouted, her heart plummeting into her stomach.

"Bartowski you stay where you are!" Casey growled, fear in his voice.

Chuck stepped away from Sarah, who caught him by the arm; begging. "Chuck, please don't go."

He looked at her, his eyes filled with fear. "I'm sorry Sarah." He said in a whisper. "Please, take care of Ellie…she really likes you…and Morgan too…" his voice started to break.

She looked at Chuck, a tear running down her cheek. "You don't have to do this. I won't let him hurt you! I CAN'T"

He shook his head sadly. "Tell them I love them."

"Mr. Bartowski." Hampton said impatiently. "I do not have all day."

Chuck looked towards Hampton, then back at Sarah. He leaned towards her. "Sarah…" he whispered in a shaking voice. "You have to know…that I never cared about some one as much as I do now. And even though I say the intersect ruined my life, I never mean it…because it brought me you." Sarah looked up at him, tears flowing freely. "Sarah-"

"MR. BARTOWSKI!!"

"I love you." He pulled his arm out of her loose grasp, and walked towards the terrorist; leaving Sarah's heart shattered and soaring at the same time.

Hampton was practically shaking with excitement as Chuck stood in front of him. He grabbed his arm roughly, turning it back into him. He dropped the remote back into his pocket, retrieving a gun in its place. He pressed it under Chuck's chin.

"Now agents," Hampton said victory in his voice. "I'll need you to drop your guns, and you behind me," he was talking to Casey, "step towards the female."

Sarah's let hers fall from her hand, not caring if it went off or not. Her tear filled eyes were still on Chuck; her voice lost. Casey was less willing, but seeing Sarah immobile, set it on the ground, stepping away from Hampton until he was standing next to his partner.

"Now come on Chuck." Hampton said happily, "We'd better get going. I have some fun in stored for you." As he was escorting Chuck away, a thought entered his mind, causing him to stop.

"Oh, that reminds me!" he said twirling back around towards Sarah and Casey. "I forgot to pay you back for your little insults on the phone earlier."

Before Chuck or the others could say anything, Hampton pulled the gun away from Chuck's chin, aimed it at the two, and fired.

Sarah fell backwards.

"**NO**!!" Chuck screamed as Hampton dragged him away from his worst nightmare ever imaginable. The last thing he saw before they rounded the corner was Casey leaning down towards her unmoving body, his face white as a ghost.

Chuck struggled with all his might against Hampton's strength, elbowing and kicking him when he got the chance. The older man threw him up against his vehicle, slapping him across the face. "Settle down." His voice was cold, his anger resurfacing. "She didn't have to die boy, but your smart little mouth caused me great displeasure. And after such a touching goodbye, I couldn't let it go peacefully now could I?"

Chuck glared back at him, his despair turning into anger. "I'll make you pay for hurting her…I swear it."

Hampton burst into laughter. "Oh no, Chuck, I will be repaying you tonight. And trust me, by the time I'm threw with you, you'll be begging for a swift death like hers."

With out another word, Hampton took the butt of his gun, and hit Chuck with it as hard as he could; sending him into unconsciousness.


	7. Failed escape

**Hello Friends!! I've been so busy lately but today was a snow day in our fair town, so I was able to write chapter 7 for all you anxious readers! Thank you for reading and I loved all of your reviews!! And I'm sorry to make you wait so long! Hope you enjoy!**

Casey wasn't about to show it, but he was afraid. After the shot from Hampton's gun fired, Sarah fell down on the pavement, her head connecting with the concrete first and making a sickening thud. He heard Chuck scream as Hampton dragged him away; Casey knew he should have went after the kid, but his body acted before his brain ever gave direction.

He fell onto the ground beside his partner, whose body remained unnervingly still. With out a second thought, he ripped open her shirt, praying there wasn't too much damage.

He let his head drop, relief flooding over him. Under her now torn shirt was a bullet-proof vest, the bullet hitting her in the middle of her stomach. "Thank God," he said with a quick sigh. She was fine. And she was alive.

Casey heard a soft, but painful moan escape the agent's lips as she started to stir. Her legs bunched together as she picked herself up, one hand rubbing her head; her brow furrowed.

"Ouch… that fall almost knocked me out." She mumbled mostly to herself. After a moment, her eyes popped open in panic, the situation that had just taken place flashing into her mind. "Oh my god, Chuck!" She tried to stand up but Casey shoved her back down, rising in her place.

"Stay down Walker. You smacked your head pretty hard; you might have a slight concussion. And besides, I've been wanting to pump this guy full of lead for a long time. Bout time I got the chance."

In an instant Casey was on his feet, and grabbing Sarah's disposed gun he sprinted to where Hampton had taken Chuck. As he rounded the corner, he saw Hampton shoving the kid's unconscious form into the back seat's floor board of a black SUV. Casey never slowed his pace as he took aim of the terrorist and fired.

The bullet came within inches of Hampton, making the man jump back in surprise. He whipped his head around to see Casey barreling towards him, the agents eyes set in a dead rage. The terrorist cursed loudly, and jumped into the vehicle, climbing over Chuck's body and slipping into the driver's seat.

Hampton revved the engine, quickly put it into drive, and pressed hard onto the gas. The SUV's tires screeched loudly as Hampton steered the vehicle into a half circle, making sure Casey was in his path as he drove forward.

The agent had reacted quickly enough, rolling out of its way and into the cement wall, his back supporting the building. He shot at the tires but wasn't able to get a good shot as Hampton peeled out of the parking lot and onto the freeway. Casey smacked his fist into the sidewalk, cursing loudly.

Sarah watched with absolute dread as she saw Hampton speed away; nearly killing Casey in the process. She jumped to her feet, a wave of nausea washing over her. Waiting a moment for the feeling to pass Sarah made her way quickly to her partner, helping him off the ground.

"Get up Casey! We have to go after them!" She yelled panicky, trying to lift him up. Casey swatted her away, having to support her from falling.

"Calm down, Sarah," he said holding her up by the shoulders. He noticed some of her hair was red with blood.

"I can't just calm down!!" she yelled hysterically, her head throbbing, "We have to follow him or we'll lose Chuck!! Don't you get that? That psycho is planning to torture him! I can't let that happen!!" her voice was now a hysterical shriek as she tried to rip away from Casey's grip.

Casey would not let go. "Were not going to lose him."

"OH! So you think just standing here doing nothing is going to find him!"

"He has his watch on correct?" Sarah looked at the man for a moment, and then nodded. "Then will know where he is. It has a tracker built in it remember? As long as he has that watch, we'll be able to track him.

"What we need to do first though is disable whatever bomb that bastard has hooked up to the Buy More. As long as it's enabled, he'll have leverage over us and Chuck. Once we have that taken care of we need to call Graham and Beckman for reinforcements. Their not going to be too happy when they hear what has happened."

Casey let go of her, looking her in the eye with a rare sincerity. "Walker, I promise you, we're going to find him, and we're going to bring him back home."

Sarah bit her lip, giving Casey an encouraging nod. She knew that what Casey was saying was right; that they needed to wait for back up and take care of the bomb here, but it didn't stop her from wanting to go after Chuck right then. Their conversation was still whirling around in her head, making her heart sick.

Chuck's words echoed through her mind, causing the young woman to blush. He said he had loved her. He actually said it. She knew that she couldn't have feelings for an assignment; but she couldn't help but feel absolute joy from his proclamation.

Casey was on the phone with Beckman, filling her in on the situation. Sarah slumped to the ground, supporting her back on the wall. She let herself get lost in her thoughts, her eyes becoming distant.

_Don't worry Chuck, I'm going to find you_, she thought to herself, unwanted tears resurfacing, _I won't abandon you. Not now; not ever_

As Hampton's SUV hit a bump in the road a little too fast, Chuck's head bounced up, coming back down and smacking hard into the floor board and jolting him awake. He let out a small hiss, too low to be heard by the driver. Sweat and blood matted hair to his face and Chuck's vision swam as he opened his eyes. He found himself facing the bottom of a leather backseat, his body laid awkwardly in the floor.

Realizing where he must be, Chuck lay as still as possible on the ground, hoping Hampton wouldn't know he was awake. Though fear gripped him tightly, he let his breathing come in steady, even paces.

His mind was racing. He knew he had to figure a way out of here.

Sarah's body lying on the ground suddenly floated into his mind, tears spilling from his eyes. She was dead. The one girl he let himself love again was killed all because of him. Chuck bit back a sob, closing his eyes. He couldn't think about that now. He knew Sarah wouldn't want him to worry about her. She'd want him to be safe; the intersect to be safe. He opened his eyes back up determinedly. He wasn't going to let Hampton win. The man had hurt Morgan, hurt Ellie, and now murder the girl he loved. Chuck wasn't going to let him get away with it.

Chuck felt the vehicle slow down, taking a long, right turn. His eyes wondered upward, noticing that the sky outside the window had darkened. He wondered what Ellie and Awesome must be thinking about now, wondering where he was. His heart fell into his stomach, thinking that he might never see them again.

Chuck banished the thought from his mind. He had to believe in himself. Though he was just a scrawny little nerd, he could still put up a fight….and run away very fast. Summoning up all the courage he could muster, Chuck closed his eyes again and faked sleep, a plan formulating in his precious head.

Hampton finally came to a stop, the destination reached. Excitement bubbled in his stomach as he looked back at his unconscious prisoner.

"Time to raise and shine chucky-boy" he said in a sing song voice, stepping out of the vehicle. He had parked under a lone street lamp, the night sky absent of light. He had driven far from the Buy More and his recently destroyed residence; closer to the docks. About twenty feet away was an old warehouse, one that he had rented out a decade ago. He's liked to use it on some occasions, for meetings that usually ended fatally for the other member. Hampton let a smile crawl on his lips as he caught a quick glance of it. It has been awhile since he's had the pleasure of using it.

He opened the back seat of the SUV; Chuck's feet facing him. The older man felt a sadistic joy at the thought of Chuck's terrorized look when he found the older man towering over him. Oh yes, killing the kid was going be great fun.

Hampton noticed Chuck's eyes were still closed, his breath still coming slow and even. The terrorist leaned inside the vehicle, "Come on Chucky-boy, time for our fun to begin."

Chuck had been waiting for this moment, feeling the older man grabbed his shirt and try to pull him forward. _This is my chance, it's now or never Bartowski_.

Just as Hampton tried to pull him up forcibly, Chuck's eyes shot open, a spark of determination in his eyes replaced the terror filled ones that Hampton was searching for. Before the terrorist could react, Chuck bunched his legs together and brought one of them up in a quick snapping motion; hitting the man square in the face. The younger male felt a jolt of excitement as he heard a crunch reverberate underneath his foot.

The man fell back in pain and rage, tumbling out of the car and holding his now broken nose, blood seeping between his fingers. Catching Hampton off guard, Chuck continued his attack, vaulting out of the vehicle and tackling the man to the ground with a triumphant roar.

"Not so great to be on the other foot is it asshole!" Chuck stated punching the man in the face. "That was for threatening my best friend," he raised up, sending his knee into Hampton's stomach, the older man doubling over in pain. "That was for trying to kill my sister." He stood over him, a rare feeling of rage coarsening threw him, "And this, you sick bastard, is for hurting Sarah." Chuck, using all the strength he could muster, rocked his foot back and swung it forward, sending it straight between the terrorist legs.

Hampton's eyes widen, his body going still. A small gasped escaped his lips, as he rocked forward, trying to catch his breath. Chuck stepped away from him, the anger he had felt flooding out of him, along with his energy. He held his smile in place as he exclaimed excitedly. "YES!! That's how you do it!!" He would have made Casey proud.

Chuck ran towards Hampton's vehicle, the man watching him threw hate filled eyes. He circled around it to the other side, opened the diver's door and slid in, quickly reaching for the keys to start it.

Only there was one problem. The keys weren't in the ignition.

Chuck felt his heart stop as he grabbed the absent air where the keys should be, hoping they'd magically appear. If the keys weren't here, then that meant they were with the driver. Chuck swallowed back the bile that seemed to have come up his throat.

He jumped back out and cautiously walked to the other side, his heart skipping a few beats.

Hampton was standing now, slightly hunched over in pain, his eyes filled with absolute hatred. He gave Chuck another one of his sadistically calm smiles, pulling keys out of his pocket and jingling them tauntingly at him.

"You…" Hampton breathed, rage coming out in gasped, "better…be able…to…run fast boy…"

Chuck to two steps back, looking behind him. There was a warehouse some distance away from the parked car. He knew that's exactly where Hampton wanted him to go. He shouldn't go near it, but there was no other option. Looking at the man again, seeing him regaining his usual composure, Chuck took off towards the building, knowing there was very little chance of coming back out.

Hampton smile widen as he watched the boy run away. He whipped the blood from his nose, staining his jacket sleeve. He looked down at it in anger, cursing himself for underestimating the young man. He wouldn't do that again. The boy had courage, but that could easily be stripped away.

The man smiled again as he stored towards the Warehouse, in no hurry to reach it. He pulled the gun out of his pocket. "Find a good hiding place Chucky-boy, because I'm coming to get you."

"Dammit!" Casey hollered, walking towards Sarah. Police, fire trucks and ambulance (All belonging with the CIA and NSA) littered the parking lot of the Buy More. People crowed around the boarders, questions and rumors about the situation were feeling the air. Sarah, seated in an ambulance, just receiving stitches in her head from the fall and having to replace her torn t-shirt with a long-sleeved grey one, looked up a Casey with a glare.

"What?" she said her injury still hurting.

"We found the so-called bomb. It was a dud. Hampton just planted it there to get Chuck."

"He already knew Chuck would surrender himself for his friends…" Sarah said placing her head in her hands. "So we've wasted all this time looking for some damn fake bomb, while Chuck needed our help!!!"

"Don't freak. We already have a trace on him. Graham has a team ready for our lead. Now come on, unless you're not feeling up to it."

Sarah gave him a quick glare, "I'm always up to it." and jumped up, only to be stopped by Morgan's voice.

"Hey Sarah!" Morgan caught up to her, ignoring Casey's brutal stare. "Have you seen Chuck? I thought he went home but Ellie just called and asked me if I knew where he was."

Sarah felt her heart jump into her throat, not sure how to answer. Casey luckily interfered.

"Just tell Bartowski's sister that he's running a little errand for me and that he'll be home a little late." He grabbed Sarah's arm, ignoring her dumbfounded stare, and dragged her away.

"Okay big boy I'll tell her," Morgan called after them. Casey stopped, let go of Sarah and started towards Morgan again.

"Oh yeah and Grimes," he placed his hand on the nerds face and pushed him roughly to the ground. "That was for that little prank earlier."

"Understandable."

Sarah followed Casey to his car, still amazed by his statement moments ago.

"You think will find him in time?" she said in almost a whisper.

"I told you before Walker, I'm not letting the slimy bastard hurt Chuck. And I never go against my word."

He looked back at her, his usual smug smile plastered on his face. "Now stop thinking negatively agent, we got a friend to rescue."


	8. Heroism

**Before I start this Chapter out, I want to thank every one who has reviewed my story. There the reasons I'm able to whip out this story and write it with confidence!! So thank you readers and a special hug to the people who review!! This is for you!**

**Now on with the story!!!**

Ellie sat on the couch with Devon in deep thought, his fingers lacing threw her hair softly. The police had left hours ago, Troy and Devon telling them all they could about the vehicle that nearly mauled her down. While they were there she had answered nothing that they asked; her eyes glossed over and looking towards the floor.

The police had asked Devon if she had made any of her patients or the patient's family upset, or had any old enemies. Devon had laughed at the thought, Ellie being one of the most caring and nurturing doctors in that hospital. Their friend Troy had agreed with him, saying that everyone in the office loved Ellie and wouldn't do a thing to hurt her.

The officers thought that woman's silence told otherwise. When stating their doubt, she finally looked up at them, giving them a glare that even made Devon nervous. They had left quickly after that, followed by the two doctors' friend, who told them he checked by tomorrow morning.

Ellie was barely listened to Devon's words of reassurance, or felt his hand brush her hair carefully. Her mind was somewhere else entirely.

Nearly being killed had scared her half to death, and the fact that some one actually intended to hit her made her feel even worse. But that's not what was bothering her at the moment.

_Be careful, okay_. That's what Chuck had said early this morning before she left, clearly worried about her safety. Ellie wasn't stupid either; she knew there was no way that his cheek would have had a bruise that big from a fall. No, something else happened last night that he wasn't telling her, which didn't surprise her at all. Chuck had been keeping so many secrets from her lately that she was used to it by now, knowing that he would tell her the truth in time.

But whatever happened to him recently was something serious. And that something was the reason for her attempted murder today. Ellie didn't know why she believes that so thoroughly, but she knew in her heart that something horrible had happened to her little brother.

_Chuck is in serious danger_, she thought, her heart full of sickening dread. Calling Morgan had confirmed it. Chuck's best friend was sure he was with his girlfriend Sarah, but deep down she knew that wasn't true either. Ellie bit her lip nervously, not noticing that Devon had left her alone, answering her cell phone that she was ignoring.

"Hon?" he whispered warmly in her ear, his voice full of concern. She looked towards him, her eyes darting across his face nervously. "That was Morgan. He said he ran into Sarah and John. Apparently Chuck's helping them with something, and he said John promised they'd be back late tonight."

Ellie looked away, feeling tears fall uncontrollably. Devon went into immediate action. He hopped over the couch and pulled her into him, rubbing her back affectionately.

"Shhh…Ellie…its okay. I'm not going to leave you. Don't worry." He said lovingly, "And Chuck will be back soon…Shhh…"

Ellie bit back a large sob, burying her head into Devon's muscular shoulder. Because that was exactly what she was worried about. Something told her that he wasn't coming back at all.

Chuck's feet pounded loudly across the pavement, running as fast as his legs could carry him. He kept his head forward, afraid to see how close his killer was from him. His focus was on the condemned wooden building a few feet away, sending the feeling of doom down into the pit of his stomach.

He heard a shot fired from behind him. Something wiz past his head feeling a sharp sting glaze the side of his face. Chuck flinched away, whipping around before he could stop himself. Hampton had stopped his progression towards the boy, that simple, sadistic grin edge onto his face. His gun was held in front of him.

"Hmm, it's seems my aim is a little off, but a least I caused some damage."

Chuck's hand shook as he lifted it to the stinging wound on his face. His fingers touched it gingerly and pulled them back; blood covering them.

His terror filled eyes locked with the older man's. He took a step backwards, studying the man's face. It was smeared with blood, his nose bruising and swelling; damaging his once handsome face. And though Hampton was smiling, his bright blue eyes were cold with rage; his sights on him. Chuck shivered.

"What are you waiting for Chucky-boy?" Hampton breathed, his eyes filled with sick delight. "Run."

His voice sent a jolt of pure terror through Chuck. He turned back around and barreled towards the building, hearing Hampton's dark laugh behind him, filling the night air.

In a moment he reached the warehouse, and catching the old swaying door, Chuck pushed it open as hard as he could, revealing the dark insides of the rickety building. Boxes were stacked everywhere, in high, unstable towers. They were lined up in many rows, leading towards the back, which was concealed by blackness. Some light shown threw the small windows high above him, revealing a deck suspended high above him.

_If I can get on that deck_, Chuck thought wiping the sweat away from his forehead, looking around for a ladder, _maybe I can break a window and get the hell out of here_.

He ran inside, darting behind one of the boxes and caught his breath. Chuck felt cold in the warm, stuffy building; wrapping his arms around him. His newest cut on his face stung as blood mixed with his sweat. Every part of him was aching. A ragged breath escaped his lips as his slumped down into the floor, burying his head in his knees.

"Casey…Sarah..." he whimpered, looking like a small, scared child, "I need you..." he choked back a sob, "help..."

Chuck heard the doors crash open, sending a tremor of shivers down his spine. He heard them being closed soon after, a strange click following afterwards.

"There," Hampton's voiced echoed into the dark storage room, "Now we have the place to our self; just me and you Chucky-boy."

When his only response was silence, the older man shook his head and laughed, walking in the direction to where chuck was hiding.

"So were playing games now are we Mr. Bartowski?" his playful voice, went hard. "I'm not much for games. I always tend to get a little…carried away..."

_Bang!_

Chuck made his body as small as possible as the bullet connected with one of the boxes two rows down from him, sending a few toppling down. His heart felt like it was going to exploded out of his chest. He looked up to see Hampton a few feet away, the man seeing him as well. He smiled.

Bang!

Chuck was able to move in time to dodge another one of the bullets, accidentally kicking some boxes and sending them down. He heard the older man curse as he dodge the fall, rolling back into one of the isles. Chuck stood, his knees barely able to support him.

The boxes, thank god, blocked Hampton's path. Chuck used this as a chance to move, hoping that it would give him some time to find another hiding place.

Unfortunately it didn't.

Hampton caught sight of Chuck out of the corner of his eye, running towards him and sending another bullet his way. The young man dodged it, sending himself onto the floor. He scrambled back up quickly, hearing the older man advance towards him.

Chuck ran as fast as his could threw the paths, trying to lose the older man. He thanked god for his skinny form, which gave him an advantage against Hampton, slipping through small gaps in between the rows of boxes, making it harder for the older, leaner man to keep up. Chuck actually started to feel some hoped surge back into him. As long as he kept the man at bay, maybe; just maybe, he could find another exit and get out of here.

Unfortunately for Chuck, Hampton was getting angrier and angrier every time he'd lose sight of the young man, or missed him with a bullet. The older man ground his teeth in frustration.

"WHERE ARE YOU BARTOWSKI!!!" he roared pulling the trigger of his gun forcibly, sending a bullet in the complete opposite direction of where Chuck was. Despite the situation, Chuck actually smiled.

"Getting a little antsy Hampton?" Chuck said, immediately regretting it, Hampton whirling towards his voice and sprinted after it, causing the younger man to run again.

_Okay Chuck, here's a mental note: crude remarks are not helpful during this situation. _

Chuck ducked around another corner, a bullet coming extremely close to his leg. He looked around panicky, searching for a hiding place. He had to rest, his energy was quickly leaving him, and he knew he couldn't run on adrenaline alone.

As if a miracle appeared, Chuck found what he was looking for. Down one of the rows was a box stacked up to where the top was sideways; one of the lids slightly opened. Chuck prayed as he raced towards it that nothing or something small occupied it and pulled back the cardboard. He sighed with relief. Apparently all that was in here was long gone, probably stolen. For one time in his life he was happy of thievery, climbing inside it carefully and pulling it closed before Hampton spotted him.

The instant after he closed himself in, Hampton marched down the isle, his gun still in hand. Chuck closed his eyes, hoping that if he couldn't see the man, the man wouldn't see him. But that was just childish thinking.

He heard Hampton snicker, chilling Chuck's spine.

"This is truly pathetic Chuck," he said inching ever so closer to Chuck's hiding place. "Why must you try to prolong the inevitable? There is no denying what's going to happen. You will die here tonight; and I will be the one to kill you."

Chuck bit his bottom lip and inched further inside the box. Hampton's footsteps were so close now.

"You think hiding from me will keep you safe?" he laughed, standing right in front of the box that Chuck was in. "Do you actually think if you waited this out, bought some time, that some one would come and rescue you?" Hampton's harsh laugh flooded into Chuck's ears. "It could possibly had happened…if your beautiful little savior wasn't lying in a pool of her own blood-"

Hampton wasn't able to finish his sentence. For when the older man mentioned Sarah, the sadness and rage that Chuck felt in his heart took over his senses. He shot out of the box, and for the second time this night, tackled Hampton down.

Hampton fell backwards into the boxes, his body breaking the cardboard and falling into it, sending everything above it to the ground. Hampton screamed in rage and reached out for Chuck who jumped backwards from him, missing the boxes within inches. Chuck closed his eyes as the boxes covered Hampton's body, the older man's surprised cries being muffled.

He stood there for what seemed like hours, praying that the terrorist wouldn't try to come back up; that the man was dead.

The pile of wreckage was still.

Chuck let out the breath he was holding. "Thank God."

"Are we close Casey?" Sarah said hovering over her seat, ready to jump out of the car once it slowed. Casey foot was all the way down on the gas, zooming down the highway. He looked down at the tractor.

"We got just a few more miles. Damn, Hampton sure drove a hell of a ways."

Sarah looked back in the side mirror. About four black vehicles, two police cars and an ambulance were following them, lights blazing.

She looked back towards the front.

"Just hold on Chuck…"

Chuck walked slowly away from the scene, never taking his eyes off the deadly pile. He wanted, with every fiber of his being, for that man to be dead. He was absolute insane. He killed people. He killed Sarah. He deserved to rot in hell.

"I need to get out of here." He sighed finally turning his gaze away.

After he rounded the corner, he let his gaze wonder, his footstep filling the eerie silence. He wasn't sure exactly where he was, but he kept walking forward. After about a minute, his saw something ahead of him that made his heart leap.

It was the door he had entered through, a chain wrapped tightly around it. But that's not what excited Chuck. A little wise away from it, hidden in the shadows, was the outlining of a staircase; a staircase leading up to the deck.

And his way out of here.

"YES!!" Chuck pumped his fist into the air. "Man, I wished I would have noticed it sooner." and ran towards it.

He would climb up the stairs, he'd break the window, and he'd get the hell out of this place. He was going to make it. Thank god… he was going to make it!

But that plan was shattered immediately as a loud bang erupted from behind, a horrible, fiery pain exploding from his hip. Chuck fell to the ground in shock, pain controlling all his senses. Tears filled his eyes as he let out some small gasps, trying to hold back another scream.

Chuck held himself up on one knee, panting heavily. He felt a sick dread, turning his head slowly around, knowing exactly who fired the shot.

His stomach went hollow.

Hampton was standing a few feet away, absolutely furious. He threw the gun to the side; apparently out of bullets, and marched towards him menacingly.

Chuck tried to stand back up, but was unable to, as pain shot through his right leg. He was about to fall back down when he felt a strong arm grabbed him by the back of his neck, pulling him up.

Before Chuck could react, he felt a muscled hand hit him square in the stomach, driving the air out of him. A knee then connected with his chin, sending his face up into Hampton's awaiting fist. Chuck's body then crashed into the ground.

Chuck gasped desperately for air, tasting blood in his mouth. It hurt for him to breathe. He could barely feel his face; just a numb, dull pain. At least it took the attention away from the pain in his hip, blood from the wound soaking his work pants.

Chuck's breath hitched up as tears fell from his eyes. "Those…boxes…" Chuck breathed, not even bothering to look up. He knew the man was standing over him, with his sadistic, calm smile. He heard Hampton laugh as the man's voice came close to Chuck's ear.

"Were empty." Answering the question. "They all are. I only use this place for quick, quiet meeting. The boxes are just for show. If some one happened to stumble in here and it was unoccupied, that would look strange wouldn't it?"

Hampton sent his foot hard into the boy's back, Chuck biting back a scream. He then sent another kick into his midsection and driving all possible air out of him. It felt like he was being hit with a sledge hammer, every blow more powerful and painful than the next. The man landed two more swift hits square on Chuck's back before he stopped.

"And here I thought you were a screamer," Hampton sighed, rolling Chuck onto his stomach with the toe of his shoe. "Come on Chucky-boy," he taunted, enjoying himself immensely, "Just one scream. That's not too much to ask now is it?"

"Screw…you." Chuck said threw clenched teeth. The pain was unbearable, but he wouldn't let Hampton have the satisfaction of knowing it.

"Tsk, tsk, I see you can still be a little smart ass." The older man placed his foot lightly over Chuck's hand. "Well then, I guess we'll take this up a notch!" In one swift moment, Hampton lifted is foot and brought it down as hard as he could.

The sound of Chuck's hand bone shattering was drowned out by his agonizing scream. It hurt. It hurt so bad. There wasn't one part of him that wasn't in pain. He didn't know how much longer he could take this.

_CASEY! SARAH!_

Hampton smiled down wickedly at the crumpled form before him, pleased with the damaged he caused. The boy had curled him self into a ball, holding his shattered hand to close. Hampton barked out a dark laugh. "There we go! You just needed a little motivation, didn't you boy?"

Hampton bent down towards Chuck, grabbing his chin and forcing it upward; brown eyes meeting his blue.

"You're beginning to understand now," Hampton said in a low voice, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly, "that you should have never had mess with me boy. If you would have been a good little nerd and kept to yourself, you wouldn't be in this predicament."

Chuck looked him straight in the eye, "I…I wasn't going…to let innocent…people die…because you were looking to make…a quick buck." This earned him a slap on the face, a searing pain left on his bandaged cheek.

"Heroism isn't very becoming on you Chuck." Hampton's voice was hard, his grip on Chuck's chin tightening. "You do realize all those people lost their homes, because of you. Your best friend and sister were hurt, because of you. And worst of all, your beautiful little girlfriend is dead now. All. Because. Of. You."

"SHUT UP!" Chuck yelled, though it was more of a raspy growl. But he knew it was true. Hampton did as well. Unwanted tears spilled down his cheek, his eyes avoiding the older man.

Hampton smile grew wilder as he saw held the now completely broken boy in his hands, his work accomplished. But this was too much fun to end it now. Oh yes, there was still many more ways to inflect damage on the young man.

Chuck felt the man's grasp on his chin go; his head going limp like the rest of his body. He knew there was more pain in store; that there was no way this maniac was done with him. Not by a long shot. He let his eyes focus on the simple watch that he wore on his wrist, remembering with a mixture of happiness and regret that Sarah had given it to him.

Something in his mind click just then; his eyes snapping open in disbelief. This watch was given to him not as a gift, but as a tool for Casey and Sarah; so they could track him if something happened.

Casey knew where he was. Casey knew where he was and was coming to save him.

Without realizing it, a smile had formed on Chuck's face, a small laugh of shock leaving his bloody, swollen lips.

This didn't go unnoticed by Hampton.

"There coming…" Chuck whispered, feeling hope raise in him.

Hampton, frustrated and confused, grabbed him by his shirt and hauled him up to his feet.

"Whose coming Bartowski?"

Chuck stared down at his watch, a smile still on his face. "Help is."

Hampton looked down at the watch, and in one swift movement, tore it off of him, throwing him back onto the ground. Chuck hissed in pain as he landed on his side, where it was hit by a bullet. He looked back at Hampton who had broke open the watch and was studying it, rage slowly edging into his features.

Chuck tried to scoot slowly away from the man, his injured body crying out in protest. Hampton finally lifted his gaze away from the watch, his usually bright eyes going abnormally dark. He crushed the device into his fist, letting the crumpled pieces fall onto the floor as he stepped toward the young man dangerously.

"A tracking device?" Hampton asked dangerously low. Chuck started to scoot away faster, his body hitting the wall; pinning him there.

"So you think you're saved now do you?" Hampton started to yell, towering over Chuck, he eyes flashing violently. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up to where their faces were an inch apart. "You won't be alive by the time they get here."

"I SEE HIS VEHICLE!!!!" Sarah yelled, pointing at the black SUV a few yards away. Casey didn't hesitate to speed up, the car lurching forward violently.

"It says he inside that warehouse." Casey said making a sharp right turn, the wooden building in sight. In seconds they were screeching to a stop beside his SUV, there Calvary following in pursuit. Casey and Sarah were like blurs as they leaped from there vehicle; barreling towards the warehouse.

"Alright Walker, you get Chuck." Casey said, taking the safety off his gun, "I'll take the pleasure of taking down Hampton."

Sarah nodded, both of them almost to the building. "What about the rest?"

"They've been ordered to check the surrounding area. Just in case..."

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." Sarah glared, praying to God that they find Chuck alive.

The two agents reached the warehouse, skidding to a stop at the door.

"Do you get the pleasure or I?" Casey asked motioning towards the door. Sarah cocked her gun, holding it in front of her.

"Be my guest."

Casey smiled, and with one swift motion, kick the door right off its hinges, a loud bang echoing through the building.

Hampton threw Chuck up against the wall, his feet barely touching the ground. His large hands circled around the kid's throat, tightening his grip around it. Chuck's eyes went wide as breathing became impossible. He struggled furiously in Hampton's grip, his hand clawing at his. Hampton threw him back against the wall, Chuck's head connecting with the wall, sending a sharp pain down his spine.

That last hit knock all the energy out of him. Chuck's vision began to blur as he let his hands fall down to his sides, his lungs screaming for air. He just couldn't fight anymore. His head felt heavy as darkness started to edge his vision.

Hampton smiled up at him, squeezing the last bit of life out of the boy. "Good bye Chuck Bartowski."

BANG!!

The sound of the door barreling into the warehouse alerted Hampton; his grip on Chuck slackening. He sucked in precious air, the pain in his lungs lessening. His body was still too weak to move, but his vision became clearer, and Chuck noticed the confusion and dread edge into Hampton's features.

"It seems…" Hampton whispered, his dark eyes burrowing into Chuck's, "We have company."

Casey entered the building first, his gun held firmly in front of him and Sarah scanned the area around them, her weapon following her eyes. The two agents progressed further in, until Casey stop in his tracks, holding his arm out in front of Sarah.

Her heart stopped.

"Don't panic Walker." Casey said, taking in a sickening breath.

About six feet away from where they were standing, leading down one of the many rows, was a trail of blood.

"CHUCK!!" Sarah screamed in terror, her hand flying to her mouth. Chuck's head snapped up, not believing what he heard. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be.

"Sarah..." he choked out, a tear rolling down his cheek. Hampton let go of him, sending Chuck crashing hard onto the ground. He reached around his back, pulling out another gun. Chuck stared at it in horror.

Hampton smiled down at him. "First rule of business chucky-boy, always come prepared."

Sarah was pulled out of her horror induced trance when a bullet shot pasted her, nearly catching her ear. Casey grabbed her arm and drew her back into one of the isles, missing another shot.

"Well, well, look who dropped by." Hampton's voice echoed. "I see our young lady friend made it out all right after all. Pity, it was so much fun rubbing your death into Chuck's face."

"GO TO HELL!!" Sarah yelled, reckless with anger. Casey had to hold her back, though he was wanting more and more to break this guy's neck with each word he said.

"Where is he Hampton?" Casey snarled moving carefully down the isles, trying to locate the man threw the massive rows. Sarah was doing the same, only looking for her friend instead.

"Bartowski? Oh there's no reason for you to worry about him. You two will be joining him soon."

Casey felt his stomach knot together, knowing Walker was probably in worse shape. "If you hurt him Hampton, I swear to god-"

A bullet whizzed towards him, Casey dodging it not a moment too soon. He rolled away, catching Hampton out of the corner of his eye. He shot at the man, who dove back behind another row, and out of sight.

"Dammit!"

Chuck watched Hampton as he taunted his friends and finally walked away from him and down another isle. He started to crawl slowly away from the wall, hoping to locate Sarah or Casey. Every time he moved, his body wracked with pain. But he had to keep moving. He had to find his friends.

Gun shots were heard every now and then. Chuck, moving slowly across the ground, feared for the two agents. Though it was two to one, Hampton knew this layout better than anyone, and that gave him an advantage. He just prayed that they found him, before Hampton did.

Sarah slunk down, a bullet flying passed her head. She let out a shaking breath, seeing John in the row across from her. She cocked her gun again.

"Put down your gun sweetie..." Hampton's said beside her, feeling barrel of his gun on the back of her head. Her heart stop for a minute, and cursing herself she dropped her gun, Hampton kicking it away from her.

Chuck stopped his movements as he heard something skid towards him. He flinched away, expecting pain of some sorts, but was surprised when he felt cool metal brush against his fingers.

Hampton looked up at Casey, who noticed Walker's predicament. "You too." He growled, making Sarah stand up and walk into the middle of the room. Casey did as he was told, failure washing over him. He stood slowly as he walked toward them, standing by his partner.

Hampton walked backwards, his gun trained on both agents. He smiled.

"It seems Chucky-boy!" he yelled into the air with delight. "Your two helpers are now as helpless as you. Tell me, would you like to say goodbye before I put a bullet in both there heads?"

"You're not going touch them…" Chuck said in a low rasp as he limped into view, Sarah's gun in his hands, pointing it towards Hampton.

Casey and Sarah both look at Chuck in pure horror, taking in his battered body. His face was covered with bruises, along with his neck. His lip was swollen, along with his right hand, which a sick purple color. They also noticed his injured hip, blood soaking the area around a bullet hole. He was barely standing as well, his legs shaking beneath him.

Hampton smiled, moving his gun to Chuck.

"You expect me to actually be afraid?! You won't shoot me, you can barely stand!"

Chuck stepped forward, biting back the pain the coursed threw him, making his vision blurry.

"Bartowski…get the hell out of here." Casey said, noticing the injured boy sway.

Chuck shook his head, aiming the gun higher.

"This is pathetic," Hampton sighed, pointing the gun away from him and to the others, "I told you before Chuck, heroism isn't becoming on you." He pointed the gun a Sarah, seeing Chuck's eyes widen. "You just end up getting other's hurt."

The sound of a gun shot filled the silence.

Hampton's face crumpled, feeling a pain down by his stomach. He looked down to see blood gushing from the small wound. He looked back up, noticing Chuck's trembling hand dropped the gun. The terrorist let a snarl, his face going paper white.

"You'll pay for that..." Hampton breathed out, raising his gun and pointing it straight at Chuck's head.

Casey was quicker than Hampton. He dove down and retrieved Sarah's fallen gun. He fired it at Hampton, hitting him right between the eyes. The man let out a small surprised gasp, and crumpled to the floor; a permanent scowl still edge into his face.

Chuck fell to his knees at the sight, trembling violently. Sarah was at his side in an instant, her hands cupping his injured face gently.

"Chuck..." she said, choking back a sob. "Chuck, are you okay?"

Chuck looked into her eyes, his shaky hands reaching up and holding hers. He gave her a small smile. "I am now," and then he passed out, his head falling into her lap.

"Chuck!!"

"Dammit Bartowski." Casey said, picking him up gently and cradling him into his arms. He looked down at Chuck's battered form, cursing silently "Jesus Christ, Hampton sure did a number on him."

Sarah nodded, looking over at his dead body lying on the ground. "I hope he rots in hell."

"You're not the only one." Casey sighed walking towards the door.

"He was wrong though." Sarah said causing Casey to stop. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"About what?"

Sarah walked towards them, running her hand lovingly threw Chuck's dirty, matted, brown hair. "About Chuck. Heroism is _very _becoming on him."

**HOORAY!!! Another chapter down! I hope you guy enjoy this one, it was obviously my longest one. Sorry that this chapter was a little intense, what with the beatings and shooting, but like writing it…..not that I like hurting Chuck…it's just Hampton was insane and I wanted to portray that…hope I did a good job, must most of all I hope you like it and please review!!**


	9. Everythings alright

**This is my final chapter for this story! Thanks everybody for following along and reading. I've had an absolute blast with this story, though it's a bit more angsty than I wanted it to be…is that even a word…oh well I still love it. Again, thank you for reading and ENJOY!!**

Sarah and Casey stood outside of the hospital room, watching their friend intently through the wide window. Chuck was lying still in his bed, his chest raising and falling slow and evenly. He hadn't woken up since he had passed out in the warehouse a few hours ago. Beside him was his older sister, her puffy, tear-worried eyes never leaving her brother's bruised face. Morgan and Captain Awesome had been there earlier, both leaving to get something to eat for themselves and Ellie.

"Do you think it was okay, lying to them like that?" Sarah asked her eyes focused on the same thing as the other woman's.

Casey nodded. "Well, it wasn't a complete lie. We just left out a few details. It's not like we could have came up with anything else. I don't think Bartowski could handle telling another lie…not in the state he'll be in when he wakes up."

"Still, that's not a story that people want to hear..."

Casey agreed, looking at the two siblings inside the room. When they called and told Ellie and the others about Chuck being sent to the hospital, they had rushed down as fast as they could.

Even though the doctor told Ellie Chuck was about to go into surgery and couldn't go back there; she push the older man roughly aside and sped to her brother as fast as she could, actually impressing Casey with her reflexes.

As the doctors were rolling Chuck into the emergency room, Ellie caught sight of them and Chuck's beaten form, letting out a horror filled scream and nearly collapsed as they rushed past her.

"What happened to him?" she asked in a shaking breath, the doctor she pushed away helping her up, knowing that she must be in pain.

"He was severely beaten." He said, Ellie's face going white; her body trembling. "Apart from the multiple bruises on his face and neck, Mr. Bartowski had severe bruising on his back and stomach, suffering from two broken ribs and one cracked. His left hand bone was broken in three places. The thing that worries us the most though was the bullet imbedded in his right hip bone. He's lost a lot of blood."

Ellie felt her heart plummet into her stomach. "What?" he voice was a small whisper.

The doctor shook his head. "You need to go back into the waiting room, there's nothing you can do for him."

She nodded her head numbly, tears falling silently onto her face. The man put his hand gently on her shoulder. "We'll do everything in our power to help him. I swear it to you."

"Thank you." She said so low that the doctor barley heard her as he lead her back down the halls and to Devon, who wrapped his arm around her and guided her to the others. When Devon got her back into the lobby, Ellie's eyes locked on to Sarah. Overcome with worry and grief, she shook off her boyfriend's arm and marched towards Sarah; latching onto her arms.

"What the hell happened to my brother!!" she screamed at the female, her face converted into rage and sadness. Sarah could barely look at her.

"Ellie, I-"

"You and John were with him, weren't you!!? How did he get like that!!

"Ellie, sweetie it was her fault-" Devon tried to intervene, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!!"

Sarah felt a stab out guilt hit her heart at Ellie's words. The young brunette finally broke down, her sobs covering up her words. Devon took her in his arms, giving both of them an apologetic look. Morgan finally looked up at Sarah, giving her a small, sad smile. He then turned to Casey, a serious expression etched across his face.

"Seriously dude," his voice cracked, "What happened to Chuck?"

Casey glanced sideways at Sarah, her eyes cast downwards. He sighed in annoyance.

"Do you remember the guy that….approached Chuck aggressively in the Buy More earlier this week?" Sarah and Morgan's eyes both widen at his question; for two different reasons.

"Apparently," Casey continued, keeping his eyes on Morgan's face, "that guy was some kind of psychotic terrorist; I wasn't told what he had done; only that he was in the top 50 most wanted list. He thought Chuck noticed who he was. That's why he tried to get him in the store."

"Whoa…" Morgan gasped, his skin going paler than usual. Sarah listened along to Casey's story, wondering what her partner was up to.

"So earlier today, the guy spotted Chuck again, with us. Out of desperation I guess, he grabbed chuck from right in front of us, and sped off. Sarah caught the plate number and we called the police. They tracked him down an hour later and found him….like that. A officer killed the man before he could finish him off."

Morgan was now looking at the floor, his hand covering his eyes. Devon was looking at Casey, his tan face going pale. Ellie was still crying, hearing the horrible story and filling her with more dread.

"Jesus Christ." Morgan gasped, filling nauseated. "That guy beat the crap out of him because of that?" He looked at Sarah, and then to Casey, "Do you guys know if…he is going to be…okay?"

"I hope so." Casey sighed, everyone falling into an uncomfortable silence afterwards. About an hour later, the doctor from earlier walked towards them, his face visible with relief.

"Mrs. Bartowski, I'm happy to inform you that your brother is going to pull threw. We retrieved the bullet from his hip successfully, though he won't be able to walk for a few months. His hand has also been cast and ribs had been taped up. He is asleep now, but you are welcome to sit with him until he wakes up."

And that's where the group has been since then, watching chuck sleeping peacefully. Sarah pinched the brim of her nose, filling a headache coming on.

"You know she doesn't blame you right?" Casey said to his partner. She just nodded.

"It doesn't matter. I blame myself."

The first thing Chuck's noticed as he came back into consciousness was the sound of a faint beep beside him. He was lying on something soft; the coldness of his body was covered by something warm. His pain was dulled to small aches and breathing was easier. Chuck also noticed something warm and familiar was holding onto his hand. A moment later he felt a small wet drop hit his skin, a soft sobbing sound echoing around him.

"Please wake up soon Chuck..."

He opened his eyes slowly and saw his sister sitting beside him, grasping his hand into hers. Ellie's eyes were shut tight, tears spilling from the side. He turned his head towards her slightly, squeezing her hand.

"Hey Elle…" his said with a smile, his voice dry and raspy. Her eye popped opened and looked at him, searching his face. In an instant she was on top of him, holding him close to her and crying into his shoulder.

"Oh my god Chuck," she sobbed happily, "You're alive!"

"Ellie…you're…hurting me..."

She pushed away immediately, hearing the pain in his voice. "Sorry."

He smiled at her, taking his hand into his. They sat in silence for a moment, both happy to be with each other again.

Sarah smiled as she saw the scene before her, immediately heading for the door. Casey stopped her.

"Hold on." He said, noticing her eyes narrowing. Morgan and Devon were rounding the corner at the moment; Casey looking up at them.

"Bartowski's awake." Morgan and Devon dropped what they were holding and sprinted towards them, nearly knocking down the door to get into the room. Casey looked back at Sarah. "Let's let his family talk to him first."

Ellie and Chuck's head snapped around as the two males barreled into the room, both smiling at Chuck.

"Hey buddy…" Morgan said taking in Chuck's battered face. He sat on the opposite end of his friend. "You look like crap."

"Morgan!!" Ellie yelled.

"What?!"

"Hey don't be jealous because I have to take a beating to look as bad as you do on a regular basis."

"That cuts me deeply Chuck." He said in a hurt voice, making chuck laugh. He winced slightly though as pain shot threw his chest.

"You okay Chuckles?" Devon asked noticing the younger man's face.

Chuck nodded, letting his eyes close. "Yeah, I'm not in too much pain. I'm just really tired."

"Well you're on a lot of painkillers so you're going to fill like that for awhile."

Chuck looked around, finally noticing something missing. "Where's Sarah…and Casey…"

Morgan looked behind them, seeing the two staring intently at them. "There outside."

Chuck looked sideways, catching both of the agents' stares. He smiled at them, raising his cast hand slightly.

"Would…it be okay if I could talk to them for a minute. Privately?"

Ellie looked at him puzzled, but not wanting to ask anything further, nodded and stood up.

"All right, I'm hungry anyways. Let's go downstairs and get something."

"But we were already down there." Morgan whined, not wanting to leave his best friend. Ellie gave him a cold stare. "But you know I'm always up for seconds. I'll catch you later Chuck. And hey later I want to sign your cast before anyone else. Even Sarah, Deal?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Deal."

"Bye bud." Devon said, patting his shoulder. Ellie gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out, the others trailing behind.

"He wants to see you two privately." Ellie said as she walked out, looking at Sarah. Ellie looked down shamefully. "Sarah, listen…I'm-"

"Don't worry about it." She said smiling. The brunette smiled back and started down the hall, and then turned back.

"Sarah. I'm really glad Chuck has someone like you."

She blushed. "Well, I am really glad to have Chuck."

Ellie's smiled widened at her statement and turned back to catch up with Morgan and Devon, both racing each other to the elevator.

Casey entered the room first, a hard glare on his face. Chuck noticed this and his smile immediately faltered.

"You're going to chew me out aren't you?" he asked, Casey towering over him.

"Your damn right I am. What the hell were you thinking going with that maniac! Now look at you! You were beaten an inch from your life."

"Casey this is a hospital. Must you yell?" Sarah said closing the door. He gave her a cut look.

"Yes I must! This kid scarred the crap out of me! I should be able to yell as loud as I want to!!"

Chuck looked up at Casey, letting a large smile appear on his face. "That proves it! You do actually like me!"

"Of course I like you! You think I would have gone to all that trouble for some one I didn't like?!"

Chuck and Sarah looked at him; dumbfounded. Casey was not one to open up or tell his feelings. He looked at them both and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"For god sakes it's not like I want to plan tea parties with the kid now. And I have not gone soft." He pointed at Sarah, who was biting back a smile.

"Come on Casey, we don't have to call it that. How about we call it a social gathering of tea drinkers?"

"Wise ass." Casey said, though a smile was tugging at his lips. He noticed Sarah looking at Chuck nervously, biting her lip as though she wanted to say something. He rolled his eyes again.

"I better call Graham and Beckman back and update them." He ruffled Chuck's hair and started for the door. "Get to feeling better." And closed the door.

"Well that was different." Chuck yawned, feeling sleep starting to take over. He looked at Sarah for a moment, noticing her keeping her distance.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." She lied, stepping towards him and then taking a seat down beside him. They sat in silence for a minute, neither looking at each other. Chuck finally broke the tension, putting his hand lightly on hers.

"I thought you were dead."

She looked up at him, noticing the pain in his voice. He continued, his eyes never leaving her face. "When Hampton shot you…. I thought… I thought I had lost you forever. I couldn't stand it. When he knocked me out the first time I thought maybe dying would be a good thing… because I would see you again."

"If I would have died, and then you did too for me, I would have kicked your ass." Sarah said. Chuck smiled.

"That's why I'm still alive."

Again the room was developed into a comfortable silence, Sarah giving Chuck's hand a small squeeze.

"I blame myself," Sarah said, her voice cracking. "I feel like you got hurt because wasn't there when you needed me. If I would have been less emotional-"

"Sarah," Chuck stopped her. "You were there. Every time I thought I was going to die your face and voice would always bring me back. Don't ever blame yourself." He let out a small laugh, "It's not your fault that I'm a danger magnet."

Sarah laughed too. "That's for sure."

Chuck smiled back at her, trying to suppress another yawn. Sarah still caught it.

"Go to sleep. You need to rest. I'll stay with you."

"You don't have to." Chuck said, his eyes drooping.

"I don't want to leave your side. Because I care about you…not the intersect."

Chuck's smile widened and his face turned red under the bruises. Seconds later his eyes fell, drifting off into another deep sleep.

Sarah smiled warmly down at him, leaning towards him. "Chuck?" she whispered. She bent down further to his face, her lips brushing against his softly. "I love you too."

**TA DA!!! That's the end my friends! I hope you enjoyed it! I know I did!! And please review. I love getting your thoughts on this story and now that it's over I'd like to know how you like the whole kit and caboodle! Again thanks for reading everyone!!**


End file.
